


Defining Us

by obisgirl



Series: Defining Us [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assassination attempt on Ambassador Sabé Maberrie, Obi- Wan is assigned to act as her bodyguard and the two of them rediscover their hidden past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 3 yrs. before AoTc, Anakin is 16 (Oh God, that's scary), Obi-Wan is in his early thirties or something. The point is, this fic is AU but still cannon to AotC.  
> Dedication: To the mother of all Sabewan fanfics, this genre would not exist if it weren't for you, JazzyJedi. Thank you. Love your writing and he he, you were almost an Obidala 'shipper.  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Sabé Maberrie huffed, feeling a little tired after staying up five extra hours, going over paperwork for something or other. She didn't really know what the paperwork was for, probably something important. She fidgeted in her chair and glanced out the vast window that belonged to her office, which allowed one to see only the best view of Coruscant's sky. Sabé stood up, forgetting about her paperwork and walked to the window.

She'd been on Coruscant for about a week. Upon her arrival, she'd seen Senator Amidala a few times, mostly talking about business, but they still had fun together. After her reign ended as Queen, all the handmaidens had left office to live normal lives, to stick close to family. Sabé was offered Captain Panaka's position, but she declined. She stayed out of the public's eye for a long time, until she was offered the position as Ambassador. The position meant sitting behind a desk most of the time, but it would bring her closer to the Republic.

Of course, Sabé smiled. her new office wasn't too far away from the Jedi Temple. In fact, only half a mile away. She hadn't been able to visit since she'd arrived and she was sure, if Obi-Wan did know she was on Coruscant, he'd take time out from his busy schedule to see her. But he hadn't, so she knew he was probably busy with assignments and his Padawan learner.

As she stood there, staring at the Jedi Temple, a shadowy figure entered the office. The shadow reached for his belt, grasping a blaster and aimed it at the Ambassador's head. Sabé yawned and turned her head slightly, just in time to see the attacker and screamed.

Two other guards entered the office immediately, and subdued the attacker, but Sabé was still trembling. The third time! It had happened again and Sabé knew, it would not be the last time. In the back of her mind, she wondered. why anyone would want her dead?

~~

Sabé sat alone in the corner of her office as the guards took away the attacker. She moaned when Senator Amidala entered the room and quickly ran to her friend, grasping her arms. The two embraced briefly and then left the office, walking out into the hallway. One security stopped them, asking for a statement but they ignored him.

"What happened?" Padmé asked, walking her over to a couch chair.

Sabé shrugged, trying to relieve the tension in her shoulders. "This is the third time. I've lost three handmaidens since the talks to bring down the Trade Federation has started. And they were all referred to me by you,"

"I know," Padmé answered, her face serious, "And I'm sorry but you, you should have come to me sooner about the seriousness of the situation, Sabé,"

"Please, not another lecture," Sabé pleaded, "I can take care of myself,"

Padmé chuckled, "Take care of yourself? Sabé, you were almost killed in there. Why were you staying late anyway? You don't normally stay late at the office,"

Sabé huffed and rolled her eyes, "I had work to do." Even though Sabé was the elder of the two, she still acted a little snobby sometimes and was more stubborn than Padmé.

"That's no excuse," Padmé scolded, "You were almost killed tonight... look, it's late now. Go back to your apartment and get some sleep, but tomorrow morning, I want to see you in my office. We need to talk about revising your security detail."

"What's wrong with my detail? They're highly trained professionals, I trained a lot of them for this job,"

Padmé gave Sabé a knowing smile, "Just see me in the morning," hugging her before taking leave.

~~

Escorted by two of her five remaining handmaidens, Sabé entered Padmé's office and then dismissed her handmaidens, telling them to wait outside. After last night, Sabé hadn't been able to sleep, staying awake an extra five hours until her exhausted eyelids finally gave in to sleep. Of course, this being the third time someone tried to kill her, it scared her. but she was too proud to admit she was scared, or even needed help.

"I meant what I said last night, Sabé, you need a new security detail. Besides, I don't think you'd want to risk your handmaidens lives anymore, since you have only five now," Padmé stated, "Perhaps, someone from my own staff can help you..."

"I don't need more bodyguards; I don't want to risk their lives, I just want answers," Sabé retorted.

Padmé gave a disapproving 'hmm' and then glanced outside her window and finally smiled, "Have you visited the Jedi Temple since your arrival?"

Sabé's eyes shot over to Padmé's and she frowned, "No, I haven't. Aren't we supposed to be talking about security detail, pleasantries are for another time, Padmé."

"I just asked because I was curious if you'd seen Anakin or Obi-Wan," Padmé replied and then took a sip of her coffee.

"I haven't," Sabé murmured, "It doesn't matter. Obi-Wan has a busy life and I have one, too. Both our lives are extremely complicated, well, mine more than his, probably,"

Padmé smiled as she relaxed back in her chair, "I rarely get the chance to talk to him either," the Senator admitted, "But I have been keeping track of the both of them. Sometimes, I'd send holo letters to Obi-Wan, but no reply, which either means he's either too busy to read them or the Jedi Council has been fooling around with his mail."

Sabé laughed at that last statement but then frowned. The Jedi were known to be very reclusive, only keeping to themselves. As protectors of the Republic, very little was known about them or their culture. Most only heard about rumors or legends. "About my security detail..."

"Yes, your detail...A lot needs to be worked on there..." Sabé didn't hear anything else she said as her mind wandered back to a certain Jedi Master. Obi-Wan. Sabé never admitted it, but after Naboo, she always wished one day, she would cross paths with him again. Or he'd take the time to fly to Naboo and visit or she'd visit Coruscant, but with their busy schedules, it was impossible. They lost touch for a long time and Sabé started to believe, if he did want to be with her, it would have happened a long time ago.

She broke out of reverie just in time to hear the last of Padmé's speech about how she needed an experienced bodyguard. This had been the third assassination attempt, as a former bodyguard herself, Sabé felt having someone else watch her was overkill to the say least.

"Sabé, are you listening to me?"

Sabé shrugged and smiled coyly, "Yes, your highness,"

Padmé laughed and gave her a meaningful look. It had been five years since she left office as the Queen of Naboo, but, whenever the two were alone together, it was obvious that nothing had really changed between them. They were still close friends, almost like sisters.

"You're overreacting, Padmé," Sabé assured her firmly, "I don't need a bodyguard."

"Yes, you do!" Padmé cried, getting exasperated "I know you think you can handle anything, but this is one situation, Sabé, you can't handle on your own," She paused, thinking about possible candidates. "I know you won't let one of my handmaidens hover over you, mostly because they're too overprotective like me. So, we'll have to go with someone else. Someone we're both familiar with and trust..."

Immediately, Sabé started to protest again but she backed down upon seeing the look on her friend's face. Padmé smiled and snapped her fingers, "A Jedi Master..."

Sabé's mouth dropped, "A Jedi Master? Now, that's overkill! Asking a Jedi to guard me, that's basically saying the situation is very serious and I can't handle it on my own,"

"The situation [i] is [/i] serious. I'll have to see who's available, and then I'll get back to you."

Sabé didn't say anything else, but managed a weak smile, "Thank you again, Padmé."

Padmé smiled and hugged her friend, "Don't worry, Sabé. Everything will be all right." Padmé let go of her friend, and Sabé drew her hood over her head again and left the apartment. Padmé went to her computer consol and connected to the Jedi Council. "Hello Master Windu, I need to ask you a favor... is Jedi Kenobi around?"

~~

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi heaved an annoyed sigh as his 16-year-old Padawan once again, unfocused, left his right side open and let his opponent run him through again. Teenagers, he thought. They're so reckless. He glanced at the other Padawan and called break as Master Windu entered the gym and approached Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, I have an assignment for you. Senator Amidala asked me if you could act as bodyguard to one of her colleagues," he paused, as if waiting for a response, probably from Anakin, and then continued when the boy didn't say anything to imply he was eavesdropping.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Who is it, Master?"

"Ambassador Sabé Maberrie. She's been hit with at least three assassination attempts. Senator Amidala's team is already looking into the case, so there's no need for an investigation. Your job is to protect the Ambassador at all costs,"

He bowed and smiled, "Of course, Master. and my Padawan?"

Mace glanced at the 16-year old, "Anakin will stay here. I'll oversee his training while you're gone,"

"Thank you, Master,"

"May the Force be with you," Mace said as Obi-Wan helped up his limping Padawan.

~~

"You were unfocused and reckless. Do you realize, my young apprentice, if that match had been a real duel, you wouldn't be here now? You would be dead,"

"Yes, Master," he mumbled. A few seconds later, he looked slyly at Obi-Wan. "What was that about Padmé?"

"Senator Amidala," he corrected, "And it's not polite to eavesdrop, Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded. When Anakin didn't respond, Obi-Wan continued, "And it's not about the Senator. It's Sabé Maberrie. She's been targeted three times and Senator Amidala requested my help. She wants me to act as Sabé's bodyguard,"

Anakin smiled, "I remember, Sabé. She was the decoy Queen during the Trade Federation crisis," he looked at his Master and smiled, "You two were friends then?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Friends and nothing more. Remember, a Jedi is completely devoted to the Jedi Order, a commitment that can't be easily broken..."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I've heard this speech before..."

"And you'll hear it many more times Anakin, until it sinks in," Obi-Wan said. "And you're not coming with. I'm going alone,"

The Padawan raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Alone? Are you telling me or did Master Windu request you go alone? There is a difference Master,"

"He requested and he'll take over your training for the duration I'm gone and probably Master Yoda, too,"

Anakin groaned, "Not Master Yoda. Master Yoda doesn't like me. He puts me through all these meaningless exercises and he's too demanding..."

"And he probably puts you through all those excruciating exercises to get you to stop whining," Obi-Wan commented and smiled wryly, "I shouldn't be gone too long, Padawan. Senator Amidala's people are heading an investigation,"

Padmé. Anakin grinned, remembering the girl he met when he was 9 years old, and imagining the woman she would be today, "I'd love to see her again,"

"Do I have to dispense another lecture about emotional attachments before I take my leave, Anakin?"

Anakin immediately frowned and mumbled, "No,"

"Good. Stick to your lessons and pay close attention to Master Windu and Master Yoda,"

He shrugged and bowed, "Yes, Master. May the Force be with you."

~~

Sabé fidgeted as she sat with two of her handmaidens. Padmé had volunteered her apartment for the meeting as she had an important meeting to attend to. She sighed and stood up, walking to the window. One of her handmaidens, Naja, immediately stood up, ready to escort her, but Sabé gave her a wave that said it was all right.

As she was about to sit down, the two handmaidens heard the door chime. Naja and Anya rushed to answer it. Both women seemed startled to see Obi- Wan. He gave a slight smile at the both them as he walked inside, and Naja nudged Anya to call Sabé.

"M'lady," Anya started as she returned from the balcony with Sabé and gestured to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi," she finished.

Sabé stared at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes, the mischievous feeling still there. He looked more respectable as a Jedi Master and not the young Jedi Knight she knew when she was eighteen. "M'lady," he said and bowed, smirking, "It's a pleasure to see you again,"

"Yes," she acknowledged, "I'm very thankful you're here, Obi-Wan. although I don't think it's necessary," Sabé said as they all walked over to the couch. "The only reason you're here is because Padmé requested you."

"With all due respect, Ambassador, you've lost three handmaidens to these attempts. I think my presence is warranted and that Senator Amidala was right to ask for my assistance,"

Sabé frowned, "She thinks so, but I don't. I have been a bodyguard for many years, Obi-Wan. I know how to take care of myself, I don't need someone watching over me,"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, calling upon the Force to calm his nerves. He knew Sabé was just stressed about the situation and not really irritated with him. "I promise, M'lady, my presence will be invisible. You'll never know I'm here,"

"But you will be," she whispered and looked at Obi-Wan. She wanted to apologize for before but simply nodded and went into the office. Obi-Wan gave a wise sounding 'hmm' and followed her, much to Sabé's dismay. Once she saw his figure standing at the door, she pursed her lips and tilted her head back, "Yes?" she asked, looking quite annoyed at him.

"Has the security been checked in here?" he asked and started to look around the office, "You were last attacked while you were working behind a desk,"

Sabé gave a very loud, very obvious huff, "Yes, I was but this isn't my office or my apartment. It's Padmé's. She's at a meeting now and let me use it, mostly because mine is a crime scene,"

He frowned and looked at her, "You really should have called once you got here..."

"I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sure you were very busy training Anakin," she mumbled, her annoyance forgotten. She did not look up at him as she skimmed over miscellaneous data pads.

"I was busy, but for a old friends, I'm never busy," he said as Sabé put the data pad down and gazed up at Obi-Wan, "You do remember we were friends, don't you?"

She gave a slight laugh, "I know...I just thought after we parted, you forgot about me."

Obi-Wan smirked, "How could I forget about you? You were there for me when I needed someone," he rested his hand on hers. Sabé sighed again as Obi-Wan leaned over the desk and pressed his lips to hers...

~~

"Sabé!" a voice cried and the Ambassador woke up from her sleep. "Ambassador, what are you still doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, "I thought you had gone to sleep already!"

She shook her head, "Sorry, Master Jedi, but I had a lot of work to deal with and I tend to work better at night,"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in his robes and stalked towards the desk, "That's no excuse. You were in here all alone and anyone could have come in here and...Come, follow me please. You need to sleep," he didn't wait for her reply, taking her hand and dragging her out of the office, "Is this how you spend your nights? Staying up late in your office? Don't you have a home?"

Sabé chuckled, "I do, but it's a home I rarely see."

"Jedi are rarely in the Temple more than one day before being called for another assignment," he said, "The record time Ani and I have actually stayed in the Temple, longer than a day, is three days,"

"I'd only been able to visit Naboo for one week, taking leave with my family and my friends. Politics is a crazy life, Obi-Wan, but still, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I've grown up with it. And I think you feel the same way about being a Jedi Master,"

He shrugged, "Sometimes I wish I had another life, to live life as a normal man with a family."

Sabé smiled, "I never imagined the great Obi-Wan Kenobi as a father, or settling down for that matter, unless he hasn't found the right woman yet," The statement hung in the air for a long time and Sabé dreaded his reply, mostly because if she knew he had found someone, things were going to be very awkward between them.

"I haven't," Obi-Wan said and grinned, "Yet,"

Sabé smiled, relieved "Neither have I...yet."

~~

Sabé yawned, walking silently into the main room as breakfast was served. She passed Padmé's room on the way, but it was still notably empty, which meant she didn't come back last night. Naja and Anya were promptly awake, serving Obi-Wan but he refused until he saw Sabé, then he bowed.

"It was improper to go ahead and eat before m'lady awoke," he said and smiled.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan if I slept in," she said and sat down, thanking Naja and Anya for their patience. "You slept well on the couch?"

He shrugged, rubbing his neck, "Ask me again in an hour," Sabé laughed as she glanced at the chrono and rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan saw she was irritated and frowned, "What is it, m'lady?"

Sabé rubbed her brow, in a stressed sort of way, "I should have been in the Senate building an hour ago..."

"Don't worry about it. Padmé's covering for you, isn't she?" he asked, eating a strawberry.

"I hope she is. So, what are we going to do today if I can't work like I'm supposed to?" Sabé asked her protector. She hoped he would say something romantic, like go out on a walk or something but then no, she knew Obi-Wan wasn't the romantic type.

He shrugged, "What would m'lady like to do today?"

Her jaw dropped and was clearly stumped, "Besides work?" she asked and he nodded, "I don't know. My whole life revolves around work. I don't know anything else," Obi-Wan thought she was joking and started to laugh and then saw she was still dismayed and frowned.

"Tell me about your travels,"

"My travels? I should be asking you that question. You're a Jedi Master, you get sent everywhere in the galaxy on assignments. Ambassadors do travel but they never have the time to relax, work is always involved somehow. But recently, I made a trip to Alderaan. A very beautiful planet, almost like Naboo...I miss Naboo," she murmured as an afterthought.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Alderaan. Did you stay in the capital or in the palace?"

Sabé raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Stay in the royal palace? Oh no, sometimes that happens but only when you have the right connections. I stayed in a hotel in the capital. It was nice, right across from the hotel was a park and a small lake,"

"Sounds wonderful,"

"What about you? Where have you and Anakin been?" Sabé questioned, "And I want full details."

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled, "I'm not very good at telling stories..."

Sabé smiled, "Nonsense, Obi-Wan. Tell me, please?"

The Jedi conceded, "All right," and started telling an embarrassing story about Anakin.

~~

After an hour, Obi-Wan and Sabé moved out onto the balcony, watching the traffic pass the apartment. Sabé pointed to a tall building not far from the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan smiled. "My office building," she said, "Well, my office when I'm on Coruscant. But it has the best view of the Jedi Temple,"

"If you were so close, how come you never took a air taxi and visited?" Obi- Wan asked, secretly a little dismayed she was that close but never made the trip.

She shrugged, looking again at the traffic, "Too busy, or you were too busy to stop by," Sabé smiled, "But you're here now,"

Obi-Wan breathed slowly, staring at Sabé. He'd always felt a special connection to her, a bond, something that doesn't normally happen between Jedi and non-Jedi. Absent mindedly, he placed his hand over Sabé and leaned closer to her, bending down...

"Sabé, Master Kenobi," a voice called from inside and the two pulled away from each other. He gestured for Sabé to go ahead as he followed in her wake.

"Naja," Sabé started, "What is it?"

Naja nodded to Obi-Wan and then looked at her mistress, "Padmé doesn't want you to stay on Coruscant. She feels it's too dangerous for you here and she wants you both to leave, I have your things packed already..."

"Packed? Where am I going? Not back to Naboo..."

"Why not back to Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sabé frowned and turned to him, "Because that's where the first attempt happened. It was while I was visiting my parent's home," She faced Naja again, "Where are we going, if I can't stay on planet?"

Naja glanced at the message again and then looked at Sabé, "Alderaan, m'lady. You already have a small country cottage reserved for your stay and the taxi is coming here in an hour,"

"Thank you, Naja for your promptness," Sabé said and went back inside the guestroom to see to Anya, who was just finished packing her things. "M'lady, m'lord," she greeted them and then left them alone. "You better alert the Council about our travel plans,"

He nodded and removed his com as Sabé turned to the bed, finishing off the rest of the packing. She opened a hidden drawer, removing a small Nubian blaster and threw it onto a pile of clothes and then tossed some more clothes on top of it.

~~

"Why didn't you tell me the first attempt happened on Naboo?" Obi-Wan asked, interrupting Sabé's thoughts as she stared out the transport window. She turned to him, smiling timidly.

"I didn't tell you because...I didn't want you to worry. No one was hurt, my parents were fine and my sisters weren't hurt,"

He nodded and frowned, crossing his arms, "You still should have told me. I had no idea the attempts hit that close to your home,"

"After that, I left Naboo and was away for months. The second one happened while we were already en route to Coruscant...The assassin, he always seemed to know where I was during each attempt,"

"That's the way assassins work, Sabé. They generally know where their prey are," Obi-Wan said, but sensed she thinking more seriously about the situation, "What is it?"

She shook her head, slouching in her chair, "Just a thought,"

Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed his hand over hers, "Sabé, if there's anything, anything at all you suspect, you should tell me about it,"

"I know, Obi-Wan but what I'm thinking about right now, it's crazy...But. the assassin knew where to hit me while I was most vulnerable, right? Maybe the person we should be looking for is someone from within,"

"Someone within your own guard? Why? Sabé, that doesn't make sense. Everyone that works for you has been screened and you've trained them yourself, so you know your handmaidens and trust them, don't you?"

Sabé thought about that statement a minute and then laughed, "You're right. It was a crazy theory," She glanced out the window again as the transport came to a stop. Obi-Wan stood up first, grabbing her luggage while Sabé grabbed the other half and exited the transport. They both smiled when they noticed Master Windu was there to greet them but Sabé frowned when she didn't see Padmé anywhere.

"Master Windu, where's Padmé?" Sabé asked.

"Padmé was busy, but she regrets not seeing the both of you off," Mace replied and then turned to Obi-Wan, "I told Anakin about the change in plans...He whined a little bit but he'll survive."

Obi-Wan bowed his head and smiled, "Thank you, Master Windu,"

"We have to go," Sabé muttered as the refugee hauler arrived. Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed Sabé's bags again as they walked towards the hauler and boarded.

~~

Obi-Wan smiled, sitting across from Sabé, a small crate serving as their dining table. For the last hour, Sabé had been teaching Obi-Wan little Nubian words and phrases. He was a fast learner but that didn't surprise Sabé, he had to be a faster learner if he was a Jedi.

"How am I doing so far teacher?" Obi-Wan asked and Sabé smiled.

"You're doing wonderfully. Your accent is just right, Obi-Wan...If we were visiting Naboo and my family, my mother would be very pleased,"

"I'd like to meet them," Obi-Wan said and Sabé immediately looked up at him, "And your sisters. How many do you have?"

"Two. I'm the youngest. My middle and older sister both are married and have children of their own. Mia, my middle sister has two girls and is expecting a little boy and my oldest sister, she has a boy and two girls."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Children are wonderful aren't they? I remember very little about my family, but I know I had a brother. I think he was older than me."

Sabé frowned, eating some more of her soup, "How can the Jedi take children away from their parents? That's one part of the Order I have never understood."

He shrugged, "They're not taken. In the Republic, every child is tested at birth. If a child's midichlorian count is high, the child is brought to the Temple, but not without the family's permission. If the parents don't want their child to be a Jedi, their wishes are respected."

"But that would be one missed potential Jedi. Wouldn't the Jedi fight for custody?"

"If Master Yoda or Master Windu felt the child was truly exceptional, yes, the Council would fight for custody but if not, the child would stay with their family. We're not monsters, Sabé." Obi-Wan explained, "What about you? How did you become a handmaiden?"

Sabé smiled, "Tests, mental and physical. As you remember, physical was more important. Only twelve were going to be chosen, but I remember twenty girls vying for a spot. Each of us had different backgrounds, so we were each placed into suitable positions."

He smiled, "How did you become the Queen's Decoy, then?"

"Captain Panaka originally was not looking for a girl that looked like Padmé, but then I came along and with my skills, I became her decoy. The first couple weeks, I had to learn to imitate Amidala's mannerisms, royal etiquette. Although it's an honor, the role was very confining. Up until the Trade Federation crisis, no one knew I existed."

"You must have been relieved when Padmé's two terms were up," Obi-Wan noted.

Sabé rolled her eyes and smiled, "I was but then I became Ambassador the same week Padmé became Senator," she paused, "I miss it sometimes, though. As handmaidens, we were all very close, almost like sisters. We were always involved in each other's lives, professionally and personally. I've been able to keep in touch with some of them since I left and even attended Rabé's wedding a couple years ago. She has two little girls and made me their Godmother,"

"Family's very important to you, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't see how it couldn't be? Every Nubian child is taught from an early age that family is the most important thing in your life. They'll always be there for you to support and love you...It's a shame you never really knew your family, Obi-Wan. Don't you ever wonder about your background? What your life could have been like if you didn't become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan frowned and looked distressed, "Sometimes, but other times, I think, if I wasn't a Jedi, what would I be? A farmer?"

Sabé's eyebrows furrowed and then she started to laugh, "A farmer? That's an odd answer,"

"I could have been. On my thirteenth birthday, I was supposed to have had a Master by then but I was without a Master and if you aren't chosen to be a Jedi, you get shipped off to the Agriculture Corps. I did make the trip but never made it there."

She nodded, "But it didn't happen, and here we are, years later. You, as a respected and powerful Jedi Master and me, a former bodyguard turned Ambassador."

Obi-Wan didn't seem to have heard what she said. "I could have been a farmer..."

Sabé laughed, shaking her head as she finished off the rest of her soup.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Post 1

"I grew up in the country side, running through the fields with my sisters," Sabé started as she and Obi-Wan rested on the porch of their cottage, their little getaway. There was a small lake in the back of the cottage with a dock. From where they were standing, they could see forever across the fields. It reminded her so much of Naboo. She sighed and leaned closer to Obi-Wan, almost resting her head on his chest. They watched as their two handmaidens carried their luggage inside.

Obi-Wan smiled, resting his arms on the porch as he nudged Sabé a little. She turned to him, "Were you good girls?"

Sabé laughed, "No, we were horrible! There was a small lake nearby our house and on hot spring days, my sisters and I we'd run off and swim in that lake. Mother didn't like it because we'd dirty our pretty little dresses, and we'd always promise we'd never do it again but we would anyway because we loved it,"

"I never did anything to disobey my Master or the Council. If anything, I was the more responsible one. Qui-Gon, he always had his own set of rules. It drove me crazy for years because I followed the Code. I was a serious Padawan,"

Sabé's eyes shone. "Rules are meant to be broken, Obi-Wan. I know, it's bad to say that, but life would be very boring with the same old routine,"

"Maybe," he murmured and let his hand trace her palm, "Is that why you'd rather sit behind a desk over training in the field?"

"I'm not always behind a desk, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do have a life too," Sabé snapped, but in a playful of sort way.

Obi-Wan just grinned, looking into her brown eyes, "I meant a life away from politics," he said.

Sabé pouted in response before finally giving in, "As a bodyguard, my parents would worry about me all the time. I hate it when they fuss over me because I'm the youngest, so after I left the service, I looked for a job where they wouldn't worry about me. And a desk job isn't that terrible. I have some benefits. the wonderful view of the Jedi Temple for example,"

"You've really grown up, Sabé," Obi-Wan noted gently, staring more intently into her eyes, "I'm surprised,"

Sabé laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "I've been grown up for a long time. I'm still silly sometimes, like I was when I was twelve though. So I wouldn't call myself completely grown up."

"You? Silly?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Is there a silly side to Sabé Maberrie?"

"You don't think I have a wild side?"

Obi-Wan leaned closer to her, brushing his face against hers as he whispered, "I believe you do. In fact, I have a crazy side too. The irresponsible Obi-Wan does things on a spur of the moment,"

Sabé smiled, leaning closer to him, her heart beating faster, "Show me. Wake up your crazy side,"

He mirrored her smile, wrapping one arm around her small waist as he bent his head down and brushed his lips over hers before taking her in his arms completely. Sabé breathed slowly as they parted, her eyes still closed as she murmured, "I like this Obi-Wan better. Can you share more of him with me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, whispering in her ear, with a stupid grin on his face, "I'd love to. but we both deserve a piece of you,"

Sabé smiled, opening her eyes again, "I'm willing to share," and kissed him again, bracing his shoulders. This time, when they parted, the two lovers turned to the fields to watch the sun set.

Chapter 2, Post 2

Obi-Wan yawned, waking up the next morning as sunlight poured through his room. He and Sabé were placed into separate rooms but as he passed hers, he was shocked to find her bed had barely been slept in. He searched the rest of the cottage for any sign of her, asking their only two handmaidens to look for her as well and the older one, Layla found her mistress in the lake, swimming.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, frowning as he watched her swim. She must have slipped out early in the morning, very early without telling anyone. As her bodyguard, Obi-Wan didn't appreciate it. Still, he didn't say anything as he watched Sabé swim some more. He could see her face, floating on the water. She dipped it under a couple times and then brought her long hair up. Two dips later, she noticed Obi-Wan standing on the dock.

"Good morning," he called.

"And you, too Obi-Wan," Sabé cried back as she began to swim to the dock. Obi-Wan knelt down and grabbed her already draped robe as she climbed onto the dock and walked into the robe. Sabé smiled a little when she caught the small grin on Obi-Wan's face and blushed. "Er, Obi-Wan, you can let go now,"

The Jedi Master blushed and stepped away as Sabé turned to him and smiled, "Sorry about the swim, but I couldn't help it,"

"You should have told me or at least warned me before I woke up, but you're all right and I trust your swim was nice?"

Sabé grinned, tying up the robe, "Wonderful, but now I'm hungry," she walked past Obi-Wan into the cottage through the back door. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen, where Layla and Cora were already preparing breakfast.

"And how did you sleep last night, Obi-Wan?" Sabé asked as she served herself and excused Layla and Cora.

He shrugged and smiled, "It was a lot better than that couch in your apartment." he rubbed his neck. "My neck is still suffering from that experience,"

Sabé smiled and stood up, walking behind him as she rested her hands around her neck and started to give him a very soothing massage. She ran her delicate hands across his tanned neck and shoulders, gently pressing and stroking. She bent her head down and whispered in his ear, "Any better?"

Obi-Wan was silent a minute and then said with a grin in his voice, "Um, a little lower, please. I have tense muscles,"

"You Jedi are always tense," Sabé stated in a matter-of-fact way and lowered her palm.

"Actually, I'm always quite relaxed on assignments," Obi-Wan added and grinned. Sabé saw the grin and started to walk away back to her seat but Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Oh yes, very relaxed,"

Sabé blushed and tried to look distracted, "Is your neck still tense?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "No, it feels better now but I have a slight headache," and pointed to his forehead. Sabé smiled and kissed his forehead, then he pointed to his cheek, "I had a small bruise here on my last mission," Sabé sighed and kissed his cheek and then, he pointed to his lips, "They're a little sore because." Sabé didn't wait for an explanation and kissed him. She felt Obi-Wan hand reach to go around her waist and his other, found its way into her hair.

"At least this time we weren't interrupted," Obi-Wan whispered between kisses and Sabé laughed, pulling his tunic closer to her.

~~

Sabé smiled to herself, peeking up at Obi-Wan from her book she was supposed to be reading. After breakfast, a very short breakfast, Obi-Wan asked leave of Sabé to take a shower as she relaxed in the study. She heard him rustle back to his room and although, she didn't see him undress, Sabé imagined what those muscles of his would look like. Now, he was only a few inches away, meditating on the floor, wearing a light tunic.

Obi-Wan grinned, sensing Sabé watch him in her awe, he cleared his throat, "Enjoying your book, m'lady?"

Sabé nearly fell out of her chair, not really realizing that he knew she was looking at him and she nervously flipped several pages. "Er, ah, yes, it's very interesting. You'd like it,"

The Jedi opened his eyes and finally turned to her, resting his palms on the floor, "Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Uh," Sabé glanced at the summary on the back before perking up again, "It's a romance between a man and a woman, both from different lives. Anyway, they're forced to rely on each other and eventually, they fall deeply in love,"

Obi-Wan gave a 'hmm' and beckoned her out of her chair. Sabé nervously set the book on the desk table as she stood up and knelt beside Obi-Wan. He whispered in her ear, "Does it really say that?"

Sabé tried to look nonchalant, "I may have exaggerated a little bit, but that was the story. I like happy endings, tragic ones are depressing,"

"Tragedy can be depressing but in some cases, it can bring two people closer together," Obi-Wan whispered and smiled sadly, "Although, I think it's a bit presumptuous for two people who come from different backgrounds to fall in love that quickly as the book claims,"

"Who said I was talking about the book?" Sabé cried out, and threw her hands into the air, "Love happens, Ben, even when you least expect it. It happens."

He nodded, amused with her, but still caught in the seriousness of their conversation "Perhaps, maybe it happens. but I still don't think two people should rush things that quickly. They should just simply enjoy each other's company first before giving into carnal pleasures,"

Sabé gave a soft 'pff' and pushed him over, standing up again and returning to her book, "If you want to play hard to get Obi-Wan Kenobi, that's fine with me. I can wait," she said and focused on her reading.

tbc

Chapter 2, Post 3

Sabé smiled at Layla and Cora as she walked into the kitchen and saw the basket of food and knew they planned for she and Obi-Wan to go out on a picnic. The smile lingered on Sabé's lips as she stood there, leaning on the counter, "Can I ask you something?" The question was directed to both handmaidens, but Layla nodded in response.

"What is it, m'lady?"

"Is there a place around here you can suggest for a romantic interlude?" Sabé asked; Cora immediately grinned and giggled to herself, turning a slight shade of pink.

Layla looked at the younger handmaiden and smiled before looking at Sabé herself, "You'll have to excuse Cora, m'lady.." She paused, "Not far from here, there are twin waterfalls and a nice little meadow."

"Anything else?"

"There's the market place but it's always busy and since you want to be alone with your Knight, you'd want to be somewhere secluded. I suggest that spot with twin waterfalls," Layla smiled knowingly, "What about Naboo? What is it like there?"

Sabé leaned more on the table, eyes alight with memories. "Naboo's beautiful. My family has a small cottage in the country side, too, much like this place," A frown suddenly crossed Sabé's face as she remembered the first attempt. "I would love to go back there when all of this is over, but I'm scared,"

"Scared of your own home?" Cora asked, "That's odd. Don't you love Naboo?"

"My whole life, but I don't. I would definitely love to go back one day, but... I guess, what I'm saying is I've never really had a home. A place for myself. I'd like something stable in my life, a life away from politics. Just to live,"

Layla smiled warmly, "I understand m'lady. That's why life is a lot easier in the country side. Once you get to the capital, life is all about politics. It's overwhelming sometimes,"

"Exactly," Sabé said pessimistically, "Yes, it can be very, but all of that is going to change,"

~~

Sabé laughed, running through the fields, remembering running through the fields close to her home with her sisters. It was true, she never had grown up. She stayed there in the middle of the field, letting the sun wash her skin, wanting to stay there forever. But the memory was quickly replaced by the first assassination attempt.

Moments before the first shot, her mother called to them to stop fooling around and get inside but Sabé and her sisters didn't listen, instead all three of them wanting to stay out longer. They giggled, enjoying each other's company. Sabé had turned and frowned when she noticed for the first time, how late it was getting and hopped off the rocks.

As she started towards the house, she froze in her tracks, hearing the shot and immediately ran back to her sisters. Devin tried to comfort Mia, who was crying frantically as Devin glanced up at Sabé briefly.

That's when she knew. It wasn't going to be the last time.

Sabé cried, falling onto the grass. She laid there for a long time, not even registering Obi-Wan's shadow over her. The Jedi knelt down, taking her into his arms as she cried into his tunic.

"It happened so quickly, I didn't even see the shot coming," Sabé managed to say through her tears, "I don't understand, I don't understand why someone would want me dead,"

Obi-Wan nodded and brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, "I don't understand either, Sabé, but believe, you are safe here with me, always. I'll never let harm come to you,"

"I know," she whimpered and tried to attempt a half-hearted smile she sat up, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan said gently, and helped her up, "Come, lunch is ready,"

tbc

Chapter 2, Post 4

"Come on, tell me," Obi-Wan begged Sabé, but she would only give him embarrassed smiles. He knew she was still distracted and worried about before, but he didn't want her to be. "Please Sabé? I deserve to know,"

"All right, there was one. His name was Kian, we met just a little after I left the service. We dated for awhile but nothing serious ever came of it. I was still focused on my career and well, a private life wasn't a concern for me."

Obi-Wan shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care, "Was he handsome?"

Sabé smiled wistfully, her eyes placed in another time. "Handsome? He was all right. Cute, maybe, but nowhere near handsome, not like this sexy Jedi Master I know,"

Ben blushed and smirked, "I'm sexy now?"

"Oh absolutely," Sabé joked, "Don't you know I've wondered what's beneath those thick Jedi robes of yours? And the lightsaber, the way you wield it..." Sabé waved her face with her hand and sighed, "Oh, very sexy,"

"The lightsaber is just extra, only a prop," Obi-Wan joked as he drank some wine, "Aren't you going to ask me now?"

Sabé suddenly frowned and drew away from him, "No, that's all right, Ben,"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to ask me? Why not?"

"...Because I don't want to know," Sabé said, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, "I don't want to know if there's a mistress Kenobi out there and who's pregnant with your child,"

"No, well, there might be but I doubt it," he mused.

Sabé tilted her head before breaking into a smile, "You're making fun of me! Obi-Wan, this is serious!"

"It's just a game," he cried as Sabé leaned over the blanket, hitting him playfully. Finally, Sabé sat back, nodding him on, "Her name was Cerasi. I was fourteen years old, her planet was on the brink of civil war, and I agreed to help her because I believed the cause was just. Qui-Gon didn't see it that way, though. She died in the end, but if you think about, that was the only time Qui-Gon and I ever fought over a girl,"

"Was she prettier than me?" Sabé asked, playing with a blade of grass. She didn't really want to know the answer, but she felt, no, she [i] needed[/i] to know. It was a selfish question, but she didn't care.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to look lost in time. "I was fourteen, Sabé. She was pretty. but you're a beautiful angel compared to her."

Sabé looked at him again and then up at the sky. "Do you think we could stay out here forever? I don't want to go back to real life," Sabé said, the memory of the first attempt still very fresh in her mind. Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to tell him Sabé was worried. He could feel it, see it in her soft brown eyes.

Still, Obi-Wan didn't want her to know that he knew, "We could, but then our guardians would be worried about us, but I know what you mean," he said and smiled wistfully, "Come here,"

Sabé smiled and scooted over from her spot on the blanket as she rested her head in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck. She smelled his tunic, it was an odd thing because she expected it to smell of different things, but smelled distinctively of Obi-Wan himself.

"This is safe," Sabé whispered, "Being here with you, I feel safe in your arms,"

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? You'll always be safe with me, Sabé," Obi-Wan whispered back and kissed her temple, "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help calm your nerves,"

Sabé gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer, almost burying her face in his tunic, "I don't want to talk about it,"

Obi-Wan kissed her temple again and smoothed her hair with his hand, "Let me try something, then?" Sabé didn't say anything but she nodded a little as Obi-Wan touched both his thumbs to her temples and began to massage them. He could feel her start to feel more drowsy in his arms and continued to rub with his fingers, "May all your dreams be happy ones, Sabé, no more nightmares," he whispered into her ear. She nodded absent-mindedly before drifting off to sleep completely, wrapping the rest of Obi-Wan's tunic around herself.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning against the door as he watched Sabé sleep in her bed. After she had fallen asleep in his arms, he had carried her back to the cottage and laid her to rest. As Obi-Wan stood there now, watching her sleep, he wished so much there was something he could for her. Even now, he knew, her dreams still haunted her.

'It shouldn't be like that, Sabé,' he thought to himself. Obi-Wan went over to the bed, sitting down beside her sleeping form. He picked up her hand and kissed her palm before sliding into the bed and wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Sabé smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to him. Obi-Wan kissed her temple gently before falling asleep himself.

~~

Sabé smiled, standing across from her lover. She barely even listened to the holy man talk. She was overcome with joy when Obi-Wan had proposed to her, she started to cry, mumbling she didn't deserve him. but in the end, she accepted. Originally, she wanted a big wedding but Obi-Wan convinced her all she needed was a small ceremony.

'Soon, I'll be your beloved wife Ben,' Sabé thought. Obi-Wan smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

They both turned as the holy man said the last word. It was short, only a few minutes but to Sabé, it didn't matter. Sabé leaned into Obi-Wan as he bent down and kissed her softly, their first kiss as man and wife.

~~

Sabé smiled, silently giggling to herself as she opened her eyes. It had only been a dream. but her grin widened when she saw Obi-Wan sleeping beside her. 'To think, if we were bonded like that, I'd wake up every morning like this Ben,' Sabé thought and ruffled his hair. He looked so peaceful sleeping, and she was sure, he thought the same thing whenever he watched her sleeping.

Sleeping. How long had she been asleep? More importantly, how long had they been sharing a bed together like this? It wasn't strange, it felt natural to have Obi-Wan sleeping there beside her.

'It could be like this. Life could be like this,' Sabé thought and stroked his hair some more. Obi-Wan made an indistinct sound and buried his face into his pillow. Sabé glanced at the wall chrono and sighed, grudgingly sitting up from the bed and grabbed a robe, walking to the window as the sun set.

A moment later, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and Sabé rested her head on Obi-Wan's chest. "I hope I didn't wake you," she said.

She felt Obi-Wan nod, "You didn't. Sleep well?"

Sabé stood there silently, debating whether she should tell him about the dream.

"Wonderful," she finally said.

"I should leave," Obi-Wan said after a bit, "It's late and." Sabé turned to him, waiting for the rest of his explanation, "I can't stay here,"

She looked at him, long and hard. "Stay with me tonight, Ben? Just hold me?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. He knew what would happen if he decided to stay. and as much as wanted to, he couldn't. "I'm sorry Sabé but I can't. But I'll still be watching you,"

Obviously disappointed, Sabé sighed and kissed his palm the same way Obi- Wan had when she was asleep. "Ben, I think I've."

"Shh, Sabé," Obi-Wan hushed her, "I know what you're going to say but we can't, love,"

"Why not?"

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, looking down at her hands as he spoke, "because the Code forbids it and I would be kicked out of the Order. Being a Jedi, Sabé, it's my whole life,"

Sabé shied away from him and crossed her arms, "Then what was all that talk about settling down someday? Was all that a lie? It couldn't have been because Jedi don't lie,"

"Sabé." Obi-Wan started and reached for her arm but she pulled away, "I'm sorry that I can't change the way things are.If I wasn't a Jedi and just a man in love, loving you, living a life with you, sharing memories with you, life would be perfect and I would be complete,"

Sabé looked at him imploringly, "Why can't we, Ben? Why can't we just be a man and woman deeply in love? Why does there have to be a complication? I -- I feel safe in your arms, like it's natural for me to be there. Ben, I love you, I am deeply in love with you and these last couple days, I have just realized how much I want you in my life."

"It's not possible, Sabé. I do want you so much in my life but all this can be is just romance, nothing permanent." He said this with difficulty.

Sabé turned away and sat on the bed, refusing to look at him. "Leave me. If all I am to you is just a fling, I was a fool to dream we could be something more than that,"

"Sabé."

"Get out!" she shouted, turning to look at him angrily, "If you think that us being together will do more harm than good. just leave, Ben,"

Obi-Wan looked at her a moment longer, then grabbed his tunic from the recliner and left the room. Once she knew he was gone and safe in his room, Sabé cried into the pillow, smelling the distinct scent that was his.

Chapter 3, Post 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi ground his teeth and muttered curses to the Force as he walked into his room and fell face first into his bed. He knew he loved Sabé, he could try and deny it to himself. but that special connection, that bond that had always been there. It was getting stronger. As a Jedi Master, he wasn't supposed to fall in love but the last couple days, he'd been flirting hopelessly with Sabé.

He couldn't blame her if she hated him now because he rejected her. Still Obi-Wan knew, if anything more ever came of their relationship, it would only come back and hurt them in the end. Relationships were always like that and for Jedi, it was never easy.

The memory of Cerasi dying in his arms. the memory of staring down into her lifeless eyes still haunted him and then, the image was replaced by the image of Sabé, her dead eyes and lifeless body. No, he didn't want that to happen. It couldn't happen. There, he was convinced if they became something more, a scene like that would happen and Obi-Wan would blame himself for the rest of his life for her death. He couldn't handle that.

But which one was worse? Not ever knowing what it felt like to be in love or letting a small commitment get in the way of the way things were supposed to be? 'Suppose, that's the Force talking,' Ben reminded himself. 'I wish Qui-Gon were here, I could use a good lecture on love.'

_'Stop punishing yourself, Obi-Wan,'_ Qui-Gon scolded as his ghostly form appeared, kneeling before him. Obi-Wan smiled at his former Master as he lay there, hugging the pillow. _'Be careful not to tear that thing apart, Obi-Wan,'_

Ben frowned, looked down at the pillow and then threw it off the bed, "Was I wrong? Was I wrong to refuse her?"

_'Do you think you were wrong?'_

"No games, Qui-Gon! I just need to know, was I wrong?" Ben cried, "I know love complicates matters, it clouds your judgment and..."

_'You were wrong,'_ Qui-Gon said simply, _'The Jedi Code does forbid this type of attachment because it does cloud our judgment as Jedi, but let me tell you a little story, Obi-Wan. A long time before I ever became a Jedi Master, I fell in love with a woman. Her name was Sera. I was young and naive and believed I could deal with love and life as a Jedi Padawan. But the Council didn't think so and forbid me to be with her. Rather than be kicked out of the Order, I told Sera about their decision and ended our relationship. She may still hate me for it because I chose the Order over her, but because I was so young, it was the right decision...'_

"How will this time be any different? I've worked so hard to get where I am now, but at the same time, I don't want to lose Sabé's love either. I honestly don't know what to do,"

Qui-Gon smiled, _'This is a beautiful place you have here, very romantic. I'd never been to Alderaan before but this place, it's very beautiful..'_

"There's a small lake and dock in the back of the cabin," Obi-Wan said nonchalantly and then looked at him, "If Anakin every found out, I'd never hear the end of it - how I let my feelings get in the way..."

_'You don't tell him then,'_ Qui-Gon reminded. _'You can be a man in love. We shouldn't be as Jedi, but to have never experienced what it's like, you'll regret it for the rest of your life,'_

Obi-Wan smiled, scratching his head, "It's late now and I don't want to disturb Sabé... Never tell Anakin, I can't lie to my Padawan,"

_'How many times do you think I lied to you, Obi-Wan?'_ Qui-Gon smiled mischievously and the two men laughed.

Chapter 3, Post 3

Sabé wrinkled her nose upon smelling the sweet scent of breakfast food and aroma candles.. Candles? She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw a trail of rose petals leading from her bed to the hallway, and along the way, scented candles. Sabé quickly grabbed a robe and as she dressed, noticed a small note on her bed stand.

_Dearest Sabé,_

_I am very sorry for last night. I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me, other than have me as your bodyguard. There was a conflict of interest because I am very devoted to the Order but I am also very deeply in love with this wonderful woman. and I would very much like it if she would reciprocate those feelings._

_If you do, please follow the scented candles and flowers. I think you know where they lead, but all the same, I'd like a second chance to start over._

_Love, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

~~

Sabé set the letter down as she walked down the hall barefoot, following the candles and petals until she reached Obi-Wan's room. She knocked on the door. If he was asleep, she didn't want to disturb him. She frowned when she opened the door and he wasn't there. Another missed chance, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

As Sabé turned to leave, she was startled to see Obi-Wan there. standing in the doorway. "What's this?" she asked, gesturing to the petals, "I thought it was decided last night nothing more could come of our.."

Before she could continue, Obi-Wan kissed her passionately, "I changed my mind," he said breathily, "I was wrong. We can make this work, Sabé. It maybe hard but I know it can be done."

Sabé bit her lip. "What about the Code? You said last night, the Code forbids such attachments,"

"I got some really good advice from an old friend," Ben explained and smiled, "Sabé Maberrie, I am in love with you. Forget that I'm a Jedi and that this is impossible. It's never been tried before, so who's to say this won't work. I love you and I am so blessed the Force reunited us,"

Sabé looked uncertain, tears in her eyes, "I really thought it was over between us...I realize we're both stubborn sometimes but."

"It doesn't matter, Sabé," Ben whispered and touched her cheek with his palm, "We'll always have each other and our love will guide us,"

Sabé cried some more, wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan's neck as she kissed him all over.

~~

After a short but delicious breakfast, prepared by Obi-Wan himself, he and Sabé sat on the front porch in the swing; Sabé relaxing in her lover's arms. Honestly, Sabé didn't know what to expect when she brought in a tray of food that he claimed he made from scratch. As a Jedi, Sabé knew he was in and out of the apartment and probably never had the time for a decent meal. much less learn how to cook! The fact that the food was very good, meant on special occasions, Sabé didn't have to worry about him in the kitchen.

"Breakfast was lovely, Ben. Are you sure Layla and Cora didn't help you?" Sabé teased.

Ben shot her an amused look and grunted, "No m'lady. They did not help me. In fact, I ordered them to sleep in and not worry about anything; that I would take care of milady's breakfast."

Sabé tickled his arm and smiled, "So, what else do you have planned for us today, my love?"

"Actually, I was thinking we'd just sleep in and bond a little,"

Sabé looked at him curiously and then smiled, blushing, "Ben, lovers don't do that all the time. Yes, that's what they do, but there are other things besides carnal pleasures,"

Obi-Wan frowned and sulked, "Why not? I just expressed to you that I love you and you tell me that we can't even make love? That's not fair, Sabé,"

"Because, I have a better idea," Sabé whispered, kissing his cheek briefly before standing up, "Meet me in the back by the dock." Obi-Wan didn't say anything as Sabé walked into the cabin and then disappeared. Obi-Wan slapped his face and then looked up at the heavens before walking inside himself.

Chapter 3, Post 4

"What's wrong with a small boat ride?" Sabé pleaded with Obi-Wan as she dragged him onto the dock, carrying a book in the other hand. Obi-Wan edged away from the edge of the dock, staring at restless water and imagining how deep the lake actually was. "I'm shocked Ben, don't tell me you don't know to swim?"

He shrugged. "A lesson I skipped,"

Sabé laughed and still dragged him into the boat and untied the rope, pushing them away from the dock and then settled back down. Obi-Wan sat uneasily in the boat, horrified it could tip at anytime and he'd drown and then, he would be the worst bodyguard ever. "Stop being so nervous, Ben. You saw me the other day swimming, right? Well, if you fall in, I'll rescue you. Just sit still, call on the Force if you need to, but just relax. Nothing bad is going to happen,"

"Anakin always says that to me before something bad does happen," Obi-Wan grumbled.

Sabé smiled and moved over from where she was and relaxed in Obi-Wan's arms. She looked up at him timidly, "Is that better? Are you more relaxed?"

"Yes, very,"

"Good," she said and then frowned, remembering she forgot her book. Obi-Wan read her thoughts and called the book to his hands, using the Force and then handed it to her. But not before taking a small peak, "Sonnets? I didn't know you liked poetry,"

Sabé shrugged, taking the book from him, "I love poetry and this isn't just a book of sonnets, it's my book," she flipped through some pages, showing off her handwriting and then flipped further through the book where there were blank pages. "I brought this because I want to see if you're a good muse,"

"Muse? You want me to inspire you? I'm sorry Sabé, but I don't think I'm that inspirational,"

"Nonsense," she said and grabbed a pen from her dress pocket, "Tell me about your love for me,"

Obi-Wan glanced at the clouds and gave a shy grin, "I feel like I've just woken up since. since. we were first reunited," Sabé jotted down what he said and then started to move things around. When she was finished, she nodded him on. "Loving you is better than, ah no, do you like similes and does this thing have to rhyme?"

Sabé giggled and looked up at him, "You're cute when you're confused. No, it doesn't have to rhyme and similes are nice, but if there's too much, forget about it," she looked at the page and shrugged, "My turn now. Don't feel bad if it's better than what you said,"

"I have loved you forever, beyond this life and before. I'd been waiting for you to wake me up, for your soft kisses to touch my skin. I've always known I'd meet you and if we ever parted, I'd see you again. because fate doesn't play around with two souls that are meant to be," Sabé cited and smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think you have an extra career if you ever want to quit your day job as an ambassador. Sabé, that was beautiful. Did you just write that?"

She nodded and flipped to a clean page, "No. I didn't. I wrote that after we first met, I was just waiting for the right time to share it with you,"

Obi-Wan kissed her head and smiled, "Can you write more?"

Sabé fingered her pen, snuggling into his neck, "Only if you inspire me, Ben,"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you require any more assistance, m'lady?" Layla asked Sabé. The handmaiden glanced up at Obi-Wan curiously and smiled. Cora stood back in the shadows, waiting for Layla. Sabé looked at them, nodded no and the two women disappeared. "I remember what it was like to be a handmaiden. Even though I was the decoy Queen, half of the time, Eirtaé would be in control of things," She glanced at Obi-Wan waiting for a response, but he just sat there, staring at her. "Obi-Wan? Ben, is something wrong?"   
  
He nodded and smiled, "I was just thinking about the poem you read to me earlier. You knew, didn't you?"   
  
Sabé frowned, "Knew what, Obi-Wan?"   
  
"You knew this would happen, that I would fall in love with you,"   
  
Sabé laughed and blushed, eating her soup, "Obi-Wan, I can't tell the future. I wrote that poem because... I wrote it because I was a girl that had a crush on a handsome Jedi Knight. Don't think the others didn't feel the same about you; I just got lucky,"   
  
"No, I think you knew," Obi-Wan said and crossed his arms, "Sabé, have you ever been tested?"   
  
"Tested? Obi-Wan, I'm not a Jedi. I mean, I was tested when I was a baby but the count wasn't high enough, and the poem," she shrugged and smiled, "it was just a poem, nothing more,"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, glancing at the chrono, "It's late,"   
  
"Yes, it is," Sabé smiled and cleared her throat, gathering the dishes, but Cora stepped out from the shadows and took over.   
  
"Thank you, Cora," She glanced at Obi-Wan, smiled and quietly left the room, returning to her chambers.   
  
"Are you all right here, handmaiden?"   
  
Cora nodded, "Yes, m'lord. Attend to m'lady," Obi-Wan bowed and as he left the room, Cora smiled, gathering up the rest of the plates.   
  
~~   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced at his wall chrono as he walked into his room; he sensed someone else was in the room but he wasn't alarmed. It was her, she was there. He knew it. Obi-Wan walked silently to the bed, removing his cloak and outer tunic, then flopping down on his back. Sabé watched from a dark spot near the dresser before leaving the shadows and walked to the bed herself, discarding her blue robe.   
  
She stared at Obi-Wan for the longest time, recollecting her thoughts and then moved onto the bed. No words were said between them as Sabé snuggled into his waist, wrapping her arms around him. Obi-Wan thought she was going to fall asleep on top of him, and then he felt her to start to kiss his chest. As she lay there, Obi-Wan reached beneath the silk of her nightdress. Sabé gasped, feeling his hands upon her bare skin. She let his hands roam her body a little while longer before she sat up, removing the gown and rested again on top of him.   
  
"Ben, before we go any further, I just wanted to say," Sabé stopped and smiled at him rather shyly. "I know this is going to sound silly but I was raised proper and, well, I'm a virgin."   
  
Obi-Wan immediately silenced her with a kiss and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Sabé. Jedi aren't supposed to have emotional attachments of any kind...Before I met you, I was never really serious about anyone. So, we're both in the same boat,"   
  
Sabé shrugged, "I just wanted you to know that I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi and no matter what happens after tonight, I will always love you,"   
  
Ben frowned and nodded, "Sabé, why are you talking like this is the end of things? It isn't," he smiled and sat up a bit, "You mean so much to me, love, you have no idea. This isn't just a fling or an infatuation, this is a real a unbreakable bond."   
  
Sabé sighed and rested her head on Ben's chest, "I know, I know, Ben. I guess, I'm a little scared of what will happen to us when all of this is over and we have to go back to reality."   
  
"I'm scared too," Obi-Wan whispered and hugged her tighter against himself.   
  
Chapter 4, Post #2   
  
"That was beautiful," Sabé whispered, snuggling closer to him, "Ben, you understand why I wanted to wait?" she asked as she lay there in Ben's arms, clinging to his body. Ben shrugged and smiled, kissing her temple. "It's not like I waited my whole life to have sex with a Jedi, just because I wondered about it."   
  
"I understand, Sabé," Ben soothed and grinned, "And I know you're not that type of a woman, too." He kissed her brow this time, "No one can push or force you to do anything you don't want to do. You have to make the choice yourself,"   
  
Sabé laughed and rolled her eyes, "Typical Jedi Master saying."   
  
He shrugged, "It's not, Sabé. It's the truth. Don't tell me your parents never said anything like that to you or one of your sisters when you were younger?"   
  
"My mother did but I was wrong and stubborn. I know what she was saying but I didn't really listen to her," she laughed to herself and fidgeted, "My sisters didn't listen either," Sabé snuggled closer to Obi-Wan and kissed his shoulder, "They'd like you, I think and my mother, she'd love you,"   
  
"Already thinking about meeting the in-laws?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's all right. I'd love to meet them, too but for now, you can tell me what they're like."   
  
Sabé frowned, "No, I won't. I won't because I want you to meet them, to talk with them. I don't want you to simply know them through my stories and what I tell you," she sat up and sighed, "I know it's a big step but I honestly want you to meet them, even if we're not engaged,"   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged and fidgeted, "I agree but I'd like to meet them as my in- laws, Sabé," he looked at her and smiled, "If you'll take me as your husband and lover?"   
  
"We can't." Sabé blushed and smiled despite herself, "Ben, I don't know what to say. What about the Code? Obi-Wan, I won't allow you to throw away your life as a Jedi for me. Being a Jedi is your whole life,"   
  
"Was my whole life," he corrected, "But now, I'd like for you to be a part of my life, Sabé," he grasped her small hands in his and kissed them, "Please Sabé, marry me? If I have to, I will fight the Council for their blessing but I know as a Jedi Master, Masters are allowed to have companions after many years serving the Order,"   
  
She shrugged and shied away, "Is that a formal way of saying "Jedi concubine?" Because then, I refuse the proposal. I refuse to be a slut in the eyes of the Order,"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "No, not a Jedi concubine. Soul mate, my lover, my beloved wife. It can happen, Sabé. You won't be seen as an outcast and if anyone does look down on you, they'll have to answer to me. But you shall never be looked down upon,"   
  
"Who would have the full authority on this blessing?"   
  
"Master Yoda probably," Ben answered, "The other Council members would vote and if they agreed, the final vote would go to him,"   
  
Sabé frowned and nodded, "And what happens if he decides, 'no?' What will happen then?" she paused and continued, "I know you won't disobey the Council, Ben. You wouldn't risk being kicked out of the Order for me,"   
  
"Do you think so little of my love for you, Sabé? If it meant being free to live my life with you, I would. I'd never look back,"   
  
"Yes, you would," she said, grabbed the top blanket and left the bed, "You've lived your whole life as a Jedi, Ben. If you did give it all up, can you honestly say you would never look back and regret what you gave up?" He nodded and stood up from the bed as well, grabbing another blanket and stood behind her as she continued, "It may work for awhile but then, things would fall apart,"   
  
Obi-Wan touched her shoulder and she turned to face him, "Things don't have to fall apart, Sabé. Why can't we have it all?"   
  
She laughed, "Because it's not possible, Ben. You can't be a faithful husband to me while also being devoted to another cause that looks down upon unions like ours,"   
  
"Where is this coming from, Sabé? Why is this happening to us?"   
  
Sabé was silent as she stood there, staring out at the fields as the wind brushed around her. She felt Obi-Wan stand behind her for a minute and then he left the room.   
  
Chapter 4, Post #3   
  
Sabé sighed, watching Obi-Wan sit out on the dock, throwing stones into the water. Throughout the morning, she'd left him alone to his thoughts. Sabé knew how much he loved her and she knew that she loved him, but she was truly worried. If they did marry, he'd regret it later in life. She didn't want him to be unhappy with his life, but at the same time, Sabé knew if he decided they shouldn't be together, they'd both be hurting.   
  
Finally, Sabé left the back porch and walked quietly onto the dock, sitting beside him. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled, "I do want to marry you Ben. More than anything, I want to be your wife; that's always been my dream. It's just, I don't want you to be unhappy if the Jedi won't allow us to marry."   
  
He nodded, throwing more stones at the water, watching the ripple affect. "It's never different. Whenever you throw them, the ripples always trail off into different directions. Very rarely, does the pebble skip," he said and stood up, throwing the remaining pebbles into the water. He watched as they just sank to the bottom.   
  
Sabé smiled, seeing the symbolism in what he was saying, "Obi-Wan, life is all about chances and consequences that go with the choices we make. You've known that your whole life as a Jedi, I know it too but we don't want to make the wrong decision either,"   
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, "I meant what I said before, Sabé. I do want to marry you, I want you to be my wife."   
  
"I want that too but we have to think realistically, Ben," Sabé said, "We love each other now, we're very committed to our love. But what happens several years down the road and we fall out of love because we made a stupid mistake?"   
  
"It won't be," he reasoned, "How can something this beautiful be a mistake, Sabé?"   
  
She shrugged, "I know it's not, Ben," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and picked up more stones, throwing some into the water, "Look, I just want you to think about it awhile longer. Three days, Ben. Think about it and if you still want to propose to me, I won't stop you," Sabé waited for an answer from him and when he only threw some more rocks into the water, she walked away from the dock and back inside the house.   
  
Chapter 4, Post #4   
  
"M'lady," Layla asked Sabé as she sat in her dresser chair, staring out the window, "M'lady, are you all right?"   
  
Sabé turned to her and smiled, "I'm fine, Layla," she said and stood up, "Tell Knight Kenobi, I'd like to go out on a walk. Can you suggest anywhere we could stop along the way and relax?"   
  
Layla smiled, "There are castle ruins in the middle of the barest part of the forest. It used to be a manor of some type, property of someone important but it's been long since abandoned. I'll tell Cora to prepare a small lunch for you and m'lord,"   
  
"Yes, thank you," Sabé said and left. On her way to the kitchen, she passed Obi-Wan's room. He sat on the floor in deep meditation; Jedi always meditated but Sabé knew the reason for it now was because of what happened earlier that morning. 'At least he's taking what I said to heart,' she thought to herself.   
  
Finally, Sabé cleared her throat, "Sorry to disturb you, but I would love it if you would accompany me on a walk. Cora's preparing a small lunch for us and Layla told me about this place in the forest, an old manor that's now in ruins. I thought it would be nice to explore."   
  
Though his back was turned to her, Obi-Wan still smiled, "Of course, m'lady. Just tell me when you're ready to go."   
  
~~   
  
Sabé sighed, twirling around in the center of the ruins. Obi-Wan smiled, watching her as he leaned against what used to be a fireplace but was now worn. Before Sabé came and told him about the ruins, Obi-Wan was hell-bent on meditating the whole morning until he found an answer to what he should do. Three days, she gave him three days to decide, which was very reasonable but still, whenever he was around her, he felt as if the rest of the universe and being a Jedi didn't matter. Love's like that, he thought, still, how can I just walk away from her?   
  
"Ben," Sabé cried as he looked up at her, "I have my book.would you care to inspire me some more?" she waved her small poetry book before him. Obi-Wan smiled and directed her to a spot in the ruins. Before Sabé could sit down, Obi-Wan removed his cloak and placed it on the ground for her. Sabé smiled at him and then frowned, when she saw Obi-Wan climb a tree in the middle of the ruins and settle on a branch. "Now, how can you inspire me if you're all the way over there?"   
  
He grinned. "I'm not miles away from you, Sabé."   
  
Sabé sighed and opened up the book to a clean page and removed her pen. As she sat there, Sabé couldn't help but wonder if the reason he sat so far away from her was because he was still angry with her. Stop it, she scolded herself, if he was angry with you, he would have said do. Sabé nodded, glancing up at his form in the tree and stood up herself, pacing around the ruins. "I think better when I'm walking around," she mused and smiled at him, "Is that all right?"   
  
"Whatever makes you comfortable," Ben said and rested his chin on a thick branch.   
  
Sabé stopped walking and looked at him, "And what about you, Obi-Wan? Are you comfortable up there? You can tell me if you're starting to get a wedge," she grinned and Obi-Wan blushed.   
  
"Jedi don't get wedge's, m'lady," he mumbled and climbed down from the tree, walking closer to her. Again, standing to close to her, Obi-Wan frowned and then backed away.   
  
Sabé huffed, forgetting about her book and stalked towards him, "Obi-Wan, what is the matter with you? Why are you distancing yourself from me? It's like your degusted with me or something!"   
  
"I used to understand you, Sabé, but I don't anymore. First, you tell me a life between us is possible and the next minute, you tell me to wait a proposal for three days because you don't want me to make a mistake and you wonder why I'm distancing myself from you?" he cried, "Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you in my arms and tell you everything is going to work out, but now, I'm not so sure,"   
  
Sabé grunted and crossed her arms, "If you were angry with me, why didn't you just say so earlier?"   
  
Obi-Wan grinned, "Oh, earlier when you gave me that ultimatum on the dock? Is that what you mean?"   
  
"That's no fair," she said evenly, "Obi-Wan, I do love you. I am hopelessly in love you; that's why I want you to think about this seriously. I thought you understood that,"   
  
"I don't understand you anymore," he spat, "Look at what's happened to us, Sabé. We're falling apart even before anything has started between us. It shouldn't be like this. I meant what I said before, I don't understand why you don't see that,"   
  
Sabé nodded, "I do, Ben. I know you meant what you said.that's not the point?"   
  
Ben rolled his eyes and paced around, "Then please tell me, what is the point, Sabé?"   
  
"I love you," she said, "I love you so much I don't want the decisions we make to turn out to be mistakes!"   
  
"How is falling in love with a beautiful woman and wanting to spend a life with her a mistake, Sabé? Tell me, how that's a mistake!"   
  
She shrugged, "It's not, Ben. Loving you was never a mistake. I want that life with you, Ben. I want it so badly I dream about it at night,"   
  
Obi-Wan turned to her desperately, bracing her arms, "Then why? Why wait for the dream? Dreams only last for so long. Please Sabé, I want you to be my wife," he kissed her forehead, "Please?" he cried, falling onto his knees and hugging her waist. Sabé smiled, flattered he felt so strongly about this.   
  
"Yes," she answered slowly. "Yes, I'll be your wife, Ben."


	5. Chapter 5

"I really wish we could go to Naboo... I miss Naboo," Sabé said. She was lying in Ben's arms in the middle of the ruins, under a tree. It was late, they both knew that, but neither of them moved or made an attempt to leave. "After the first attempt, my handmaidens were worried there would be another so they packed my things that night and we left. I didn't even have a say if I wanted to stay or go."   
Obi-Wan kissed her shoulder, "I'm sure they knew that you didn't want to leave,"   
  
Sabé nodded and frowned, turning to him, "That's not it. I never had the chance to say goodbye, no note or anything, I just left. They are my family and I just left. I couldn't stay with my sisters another night to see if they were going to be okay... I must have seemed so heartless to them."   
  
"I’m sure they understood why you had to leave; you didn’t want to risk their lives, Sabé. They’re your family. If you had stayed, something worse could have happened to them and then what? You did the right thing, they know that," he kissed her nose and smiled, “I promise, when all of this is over, we'll go back there and you can be there for them," Ben said and smiled suddenly, pulling her towards him, "as man and wife."   
  
"If we ever get there," Sabé said and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Ben, but I still have my doubts. What if the Council says 'no' to us?"   
Ben silenced her with a kiss, “Don’t worry about it, love, I‘ll take care of everything. I won‘t let the Council take you away from me,” he said,    
  
“Trust in the Force, I do. I believe so strongly we’re meant to be together, Sabé. I know everything will work out for us... Sabé, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you,” he paused and kissed her cheek, "If they say 'no', I'll fight them. I love you and I know this is where I'm supposed to be, in your arms, loving you,"   
  
Sabé smiled, tracing her finger along his jaw line, “You’re a hopeless romantic, you know that Obi-Wan Kenobi? Not that I mind that; I love it.”   
He shrugged, “I’m not a romantic, Sabé; I’m just a man in love, a man so deeply in love with a woman who is going to be my wife and is already my soul mate,” he whispered and kissed her, this time passionately, bracing her shoulders.   
  
"My knight," Sabé whispered, "This, this love, it feels like I'm in heaven, being here with you…I know I belong here with you, Ben,” she sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest, “Always with you,”   
  
~   
  
"How long have they been gone?" a voice asked Naja from behind. The handmaiden glanced at the mirror as she relaxed in Sabé’s office on Coruscant. Sabé’s office but for a long time, it should have hers, long before Sabé ever became Ambassador. Nine were chosen, nine gifted girls to be handmaidens to Queen Amidala.   
  
Naja wanted Sabé’s spot for many reasons, her family was poor and the payment she would receive every month would go to them. And she had trained years to be the Queen's bodyguard, her shadow. Still, in the end, Naja wasn't picked. It sickened her still; it pained her to go to her family and tell them she didn't get the spot. So instead of returning home, Naja vanished from the public's eye. She was embarrassed to even try out for another position because she saw herself as an outcast.   
  
She still was an outcast but all of that was going to change. Two years ago, she was approached by a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. She was terrified at first to meet him but then he offered her to gain back the life she was meant to have. She found the offer incredible but she accepted anyway, because more than anything, besides the life she had wanted for years, she wanted revenge too.   
  
"They're still on Alderaan, m'lord," she said, enjoying Sabé’s chair as well as the perfect view of the Jedi Temple, "A Jedi Master has been assigned to her by Senator Amidala to act as her bodyguard."   
  
"Why didn't you go with her? Why the Jedi?" Sidious asked.   
  
Naja shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll find a way to separate them, so he won't be a problem...I think his name was Kenobi something."   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sidious corrected, "If he's alone with her on Alderaan, then that means his apprentice is alone at the Temple, vulnerable,"   
  
She gave an 'hmm' and turned to him finally. "What interest do you have in Skywalker? He's just a boy, no one important,"   
Sidious smiled, "He's very important, my dear Naja. Very important. The Chosen One, the one to bring balance the Force."   
  
"Whatever," she said, waving her hand with dismissal. "Leave me to take care of the Ambassador, m'lord and then you can do whatever you want with the Jedi."   
~~   
  
“M’lord, m’lady,” Layla cried, calling Cora from the kitchen as Obi-Wan and Sabé returned from their supposed short walk. They were only supposed to be out for two hours but that changed to a total of five hours instead. Layla had started to worry something had happened to them. An hour before they arrived, she decided if they didn’t arrive in a half an hour, she’d look for them herself.   
  
"I'm sorry Layla if we stayed out too late," Sabé said, glancing at Obi-Wan, "The ruins were beautiful though..."   
  
Layla mumbled something and then started to shove Sabé towards her room; Obi-Wan himself started in that direction too but Layla stopped him, blocking his way, "She was safe?" she asked him.   
  
"Sabé's fine, Layla. We were safe, you don't have to worry, handmaiden,"   
  
Layla smiled a little, "I was worried about her this morning; she seemed sad about something,"   
  
"All is well now, Layla," he said and grinned, "You've no need to worry,"   
  
She snorted as Obi-Wan started down the hall, "So, you two worked things out then? You're not fighting anymore?" he stopped abruptly and turned to her as Layla smiled coyly, "Handmaidens do listen, Knight Kenobi. We know what happens, we may not say anything about it but we know."   
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, blushed a little, then turned and continued to Sabé's room.   
  
~   
  
Cora smiled at Sabé as she took away some dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned; Obi-Wan glanced at Layla as she stood waiting for Sabé to call her if there was anything else they needed. Layla smirked a little as she walked towards them but Sabé didn't seem to notice. "Is there anything else you require m'lady?" she asked.   
  
Sabé smiled, "No, thank you Layla but I would like to go out again tomorrow with Knight Kenobi, if it's possible," She knew Layla was still angry with her about staying out but she didn't show it.   
  
"Where would you like to go, m'lady?"   
  
"Town," she said, "If you disagree, we'll stay in tomorrow," Layla smiled; it sounded as if Sabé was asking her mother/caretaker if she go out and play with her friends.   
  
Layla tilted her head to one side, "Try not to stay out too late this time, m'lady," she said and bowed to the both of them before taking her leave.   
  
Sabé sighed and smiled, "I thought she was going to restrict me to the grounds," she said and laughed, "Would you like to go to town tomorrow?"   
  
"I like it... to town, you mean wandering around the Capital, right?"   
  
"The town I'm talking is downtown actually, miles away from the capital. It's more like the industrial district, the nightlife," she grinned,    
  
"Exploring the different clubs and bars, partying..."   
  
Obi-Wan frowned and crossed his arms, "Night clubs? Sabé, I'm not so sure that's a good idea... if we had come back two hours later tonight, Layla probably wouldn't even allow us to leave and go clubbing."   
  
Sabé pouted, "Come on Ben! It'll be fun and besides, we're not teenagers anymore so we won't be carded."   
  
"I honestly cannot believe I am having this conversation with you, Sabé Maberrie," he retorted, "This is just really crazy; if Layla or Cora ever find out, they'll lock us in our rooms and forbid us to ever leave!"   
  
Sabé made a mischievous sort of face. "What happened to the wild Obi-Wan you told me about?"   
  
"I don't have a wild side, Sabé! I was flirting you with, I lied."   
  
Sabé snorted and smirked, "Then maybe I should reawaken your wild side," she stood up, walking to his chair and sat in his lap, resting her arms around his neck, "Ben, please come with me... we won't stay out late, I promise!"   
  
"I still don't like the idea," he said, "I'll go with you but what are we going to tell Layla if she asks where we went?"   
Sabé smiled and kissed his cheek, "Dancing."   
  
"Dancing?"   
  
"Dancing." she repeated.   
  
~   
  
"Are you almost ready?" Sabé asked Obi-Wan, the next night as she waited for him in his room as he dressed for their little trip downtown.    
Sabé had already dressed, wearing a light dark leather dress underneath her lightly tanned brown gown. It was still very light out but Sabé figured it would be better to leave earlier than the proposed time so at least they would have time to go around and explore. "Ready yet?" she asked again.   
  
"I'm not coming out," Obi-Wan said bluntly, "I look ridiculous, Sabé!"   
  
She laughed to herself and then calmed down, clearing her throat, "I'll be the judge, Ben. Come on, come out! I want to see you,"   
  
The Jedi grumbled to himself before stepping out from the dresser. Sabé blinked her eyes, laughed to herself as she stared Obi-Wan, or at least a punk-rock version of him - tight leather pants and a slashed white shirt with open leaves, which showed off his muscles very well.   
  
"Your hair doesn't look right," Sabé said solemnly before turning and looking through a dresser drawer for some moose and a comb.   
  
Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms at first and then uncrossing them, "Sabé, do I have to dress like this? I mean, why can't I wear my own robes?"   
  
"Because we're going to a night club and don't think that's something Jedi do every day," she said and grabbed a bottle of moose. "Come here, I'll work on your hair,"   
  
Obi-Wan instinctively backed away and raised an eyebrow, "Hair? What do you mean 'work on my hair'? What's wrong with my hair?"   
  
She shrugged, "Your hair is fine...I'm just going to give it a little more edge than it normally does. Your whole facade is almost complete, you just need to work on the hair."   
  
"What are you going to do to it?"   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, stop being such a big baby! It's just hair; it'll grow back. Now, come here and sit down!" Sabé cried, showing off the chair.    
  
Obi-Wan breathed hard as he walked silently to the chair and sat down quickly. "This will only take a minute," she said and rubbed her hands together, touching her fingers to his scalp.   
  
Sabé stood there silently, molding and playing with her lover's hair. Obi-Wan wasn't too thrilled and was more worried what he would end up looking like by the time she was finished.   
  
Finally, Sabé was done. He blinked once before opening his eyes and looking at himself in the mirror. It actually wasn't too bad; all she really did was mess it up a little so it didn't look so neat. "It looks good," he said simply.   
  
Sabé laughed and rolled her eyes, grabbing his Jedi cloak from the bed and threw it at him, "Meet me in the front," she said and left the room.   
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan and Sabé said their goodbyes to Layla and Cora, promising them both they wouldn't stay out long like the night before. Once they closed the cabin doors, Sabé started to unbutton her coat and fix her hair. Obi-Wan watched in silence and in awe as Sabé transformed herself from a conservative Ambassador to a dark, leather-clad mystique. She smiled at him once and nearly blushed, "Ben, your robe," she whispered.   
  
He groaned and grudgingly removed his beloved Jedi robe, folding it nicely before handing it over to Sabé. She took the robe and her coat and set it behind a bush in the front.    
  
Sabé smiled, extending her arm to him, "Shall we?"   
  
Obi-Wan gulped and took her arm.   
  
~~   
  
Hitchhiking wasn't exactly what Obi-Wan had in mind when Sabé dragged him on this little getaway. He assumed they would catch an air taxi but instead, they were picked up by at least three people - one group of punk kids, a boyfriend and girlfriend and a Twi’lek dancer. Sabé thanked each group and acted like it was no big deal, which made Obi-Wan question whether this was her first time out clubbing. He finally asked her such as they waited in line to get into a dance club.   
  
"Of course this isn't my first time, Obi-Wan," she said, "Too be honest, I wasn't raised as a party girl. I never went to a night club until I became the decoy queen. On slow nights, Rabé would drag us all into the industrial part of Theed and go clubbing. It was known as the 'UnderGround' then. I was so stiff and conservative but by the end of the night, I was partying and I had so much fun too."   
  
Obi-Wan gave her a sidelong glance, "What did Queen Amidala have to say about your late night activities?"   
  
Sabé smirked and rolled her eyes, "She came with us one time and she enjoyed herself, too. But we never told Captain Panaka, so he never knew."   
  
"Do you realize how dangerous this situation is, Sabé? A lot of things can happen in that nightclub... There could be illegal drugs, alcohol, smugglers and pirates..."   
  
"There won't be," she reasoned and pointed to a sign on the sidewalk, "This is an alcohol and drug-free club, and I don't think smugglers or pirates are allowed in here either."   
  
~   
  
Obi-Wan felt as if his head had exploded as he and Sabé entered the club. He'd never liked nightclubs too much, mostly because they reminded him of what it was like to raise a teenager that loved loud music. There were many times during Anakin's early teenage year that he'd sneak out with some friends and go to the closest night club and he'd been able to do that successfully, without being caught for a long time until one night.   
  
Sabé laughed, dragging him towards the dance floor. He noticed that there was a catwalk above them and several humans and aliens were watching the dancers below. In the front, an eight-armed alien snaked his head around as he fixed the music, playing through different CD's. Off to the side, was a small karaoke machine.   
  
The club itself had two levels; two dance floors and a bar in the back, managed by another eight-armed alien. He was an incredibly fat blue-skinned alien; his head was bald except for an array of short-stubby white spikes crowning his head and one in the middle. The music was blasting so loudly, people at the bar had to yell to the person next to them to talk.   
  
Obi-Wan felt Sabé's slide down his own as she started dance. She pulled herself away from him and then clung to him. "What's the matter, Ben? You do know how to dance, don't you?"   
  
He shrugged, "I do, but I can't see how I can move in these pants. They're so tight, I'm afraid if I do try to move, they'll split or something!"   
  
Sabé laughed and instead, dragged him towards the bar. She ordered a light drink and Obi-Wan ordered the same thing. Sabé looked at him, really looked at him and started to laugh. Obi-Wan really wasn't the type to wear tight leather, but then again, it was refreshing to see him wear something other than his Jedi robes. "I'm sorry, Ben," she cried between laughs, "It's not your fault, but leather really doesn't suit you,"   
  
"Oh now, you notice that!" he cried as the bartender handed them their drinks and saw to another customer. Obi-Wan sighed, looking at Sabé. She wore leather very well, her tight black dress clung to her small body in all the right places. "At least one of us, can wear leather and not be embarrassed about it."   
  
Sabé blushed and looked the other way; she noticed a small group of people in the front of the club, crowding around the karaoke machine. She looked at Obi-Wan and smiled mischievously; Obi-Wan saw the smile and began to worry, wondering what she had planned next. Finally, Sabé stood up from her chair and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, dragging him to the front of the club.   
  
When Obi-Wan saw the karaoke machine come into view, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe Sabé wanted him to sing in front of a million people, he hardly knew. Sabé felt his nervousness and squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, you won't be alone, Ben. I'll sing with you," He rolled his eyes, feeling even more horrified. ~   
  
"I feel much better," he said sarcastically. Sabé simply smiled, already flipping through a list of songs they could sing together. Obi-Wan stood there silently, crossing his arms across his chest, smiling tight-lipped at people. One large woman smiled suggestively at him and even winked. He frowned and immediately knelt down next to Sabé, "Have you found anything yet?"   
  
She only shrugged, "I can't decide if we should do a love or a fast-paced song,"   
  
Obi-Wan smirked, "Um, does it matter? We'll both be making total fools of ourselves anyway,"   
  
Sabé giggled and picked a love song and plugged it into the machine. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," she said, fixing the sound and such.   
  
Ben groaned, grabbing an extra microphone. Sabé smirked, grabbing an extra mic Obi-Wan had found as she stood up. She smiled at Obi-Wan once as she held the remote control in her hand and selected the song they were to sing. Sabé's smile widened when she realized the background was the same fields she'd played in as a child on Naboo.   
  
The song title appeared on screen briefly and then faded to the first verse. Sabé breathed slowly as she began, "Look into my eyes - you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart - search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more," she nodded to Obi-Wan to take the next verse.   
  
He nervously cleared his throat, "Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you."   
  
"Look into my heart - you will find there’s nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am - take my life. I would give it all - I would sacrifice . Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more. Ya know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you." As she finished, Sabé winked at him and smiled.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled himself as he sang the next verse. He had seemed to forget the audience. "There's no love - like your love. And no other - could give more love. There's nowhere - unless you're there. All the time - all the way."   
  
"Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more. I would fight for you - I'd lie for you,"   
  
"I'd walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you," Sabé cut in, "Ya know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you," Obi-Wan and Sabé put their mics down, staring into each other's eyes, ignoring the applause from their small audience. It was true. The song was true, no matter what happened, they'd fight to be together.   
  
~   
  
"I can't believe they called for an encore," Sabé cried as they left the club and started walking down the block. "I think mostly, they were calling for you. You were really good up there!"   
  
Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, "No, I wasn't. Good yes, but nothing like your voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?"   
  
Sabé smiled and nodded she follow him, "When I was younger, my mom wanted my sisters and me to take singing lessons. It was to keep us out of trouble, fun discipline. I was nine years old but of the three of us, I had the best voice. My mom called me, her 'little voice.' In my teens, my mom hired a voice coach. Her main job was to help me become a good public speaker and politician, but on the side, she was my singing coach too."   
  
"Well, you learn something new every day," he said and smiled at her, "You truly are a magnificent woman, Sabé Maberrie. You write poetry on your free time, have a hidden talent for music and a politician...Is there anything you can't do?"   
  
"That's about it," she said, "Art and music is a big part of the Nubian culture...You've seen Theed. Everything is so elegant and beautiful," Ben leaned over suddenly and kissed her passionately. "What was that for? Was I rambling too much?"   
  
He nodded and smiled, "You weren't. You're just you," Sabé was quiet for a long time, staring back into his blue eyes. Obi-Wan saw her staring and kissed her again, this time, backing her up into an alley. It didn't take long for the passion between to start boiling, they didn't even notice the mugger approach them from behind.   
  
Sabé frowned, sensing another presence in the alley. She opened her eyes, staring in horror as the mugger pulled a knife from his jacket and brought it down to Obi-Wan's neck. Before it could reach him, Obi-Wan swirled around and swiftly removed his lightsaber. The mugger dropped the knife and ran away. Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and as he turned around, Sabé fainted.   
  
~~   
  
"M'lord, what happened?" Layla asked as he carried Sabé's body inside the house and into the living room, setting her on the couch. Layla and Cora followed in his tracks, Cora making a detour to the kitchen and grabbing two towels and soaking them in water. "What happened?" Layla demanded again.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, "We were attacked. Not an assassin but almost mugged. We --- we lied to you, Layla. We didn't go out for a walk but went clubbing instead."   
  
"Downtown?" she asked. He nodded and Layla bent down, resting her hand on Sabé's forehead, "I know. I found your cloak and milady’s dress in the front behind a bush. I would have gotten after you myself but I knew you would stick to your word and wouldn't stay out late,"   
  
"Layla, I understand if you want Sabé and I to stay in tomorrow..." he started.   
  
She shrugged and turned to him, "Actually, you can't. While you two were out, Senator Amidala called from Coruscant. The assassin has been caught and you can return to Coruscant."   
  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Post 1

 

Sabé stared at nothing in particular as memories of her home and family came back all at once. She missed home, the fields surrounding her house, her sisters playing in those fields... last night, she had been careless and stupid. Going out to a nightclub, lying to her handmaidens and almost getting killed. It was stupid. Sabé grumbled and laid down once again on the bed, hugging the nearest pillow.

 

She glanced at the door and smiled briefly, acknowledging Obi-Wan's presence. He wasn't dressed anymore in leather, but back in his Jedi robes, and his hair was combed neatly. Sabé moved over as Obi-Wan sat on the bed beside her. He reached out and touched his hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

 

"I'm okay... How long have I been out?"

 

He nodded to the window; it was very bright outside and Sabé could hear some birds singing, "Since last night... Sabé, there's something I have to tell you."

 

Sabé sat up, tucking the blankets around herself, "Is Layla angry with me for lying?"

 

"She knew, but that's not the point. Not too long after we returned last night, Senator Amidala called and told Layla the assassin had been caught. We're free to return to Coruscant. I have to report to the Council, of course, upon arrival..."

 

Sabé looked again to the window and listened to the birds. She wanted to believe the assassins had been caught but something told her she and Obi-Wan weren't free yet.

 

~~

 

Naja watched the press coverage of the 'arrest' from Sabé's office. A young woman had been charged as the one behind Ambassador Maberrie's assassination attempts. The local authorities picked her up last night, they brought her down to the station and she confessed. A sly smile crossed Naja's face as she watched the young woman. She'd seen her briefly, a secretary at Sabé's office. She was a nice young woman, in her early thirties, no criminal background or anything to connect her to Sabé.

 

Since Naja was acting as Sabé for the duration that she was off-planet, she got to know the secretary a lot better. Her name was Lauryn, she was the sweetest and most naive girl Naja had ever met -- which made for a perfect set-up. Senator Amidala's security detail was already very close to discovering the identity of the assassins when Naja approached Lauryn. Now that Lauryn was in custody, Naja knew it wouldn't be long until Sabé would return to the capital with her Knight.

 

In a small drawer in Sabé's desk, Naja found some unsent letters to Kenobi, and in one of them there was an attached picture of Obi-Wan himself. But he was very young then, and judging from the picture, it looked like it was taken after the Celebration parade on Naboo. He looked rather annoyed but very handsome.

 

"Are you proud of yourself?" a voice asked. Naja snorted, turned and set the pad aside as she faced Lord Sidious.

 

"Do you mean the girl?" His eyes narrowed beneath his long hood and Naja smiled, "The girl is naive, but it doesn't matter. Once she's convicted, I'll make my move and finish Sabé."

 

Sidious glanced at the holo photo and smiled, "I see you're taking a liking to Jedi Kenobi..."

 

Naja rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "If I'm going to take her life, I might as well take everything," she snarled and took the holo away from him.

 

"Don't lose sight of your task, Najina," he said, calling Naja by her full name. "You must kill the Ambassador but leave the Jedi alone. Do not touch him."

 

Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth, "I don't care about your plans. I deserve what's mine!"

 

As she turned to put the holo away, Sidious grabbed her arm, "Don't touch him, Najina. Remember the target, Ambassador Maberrie. The Jedi problem I will take care of in time but first take care of her," Naja was quiet as she shrugged her arm away from him and he left the office.

 

tbc

 

Chapter 7, Post 2

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, knocking on Sabé's door as she and Layla packed her things. Cora tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder, he smiled a hello at her as she passed him and set another luggage on the bed. "Um, I just wanted to let you know the air taxi will be here in another six-seven hours."

 

Sabé sighed, "Are we expected to go straight to Coruscant or can we make a little side trip?"

 

"I'm actually dreading going back myself," he admitted, "I know as soon as we dock, the Council is going to want to see me immediately... PadmÈ will probably want to spend time with you, too."

 

She nodded and shrugged it off, folding some more clothes, "Have you thought about what you're going to say to them?" she asked, trying not to sound nerved. "You know, they're going to ask a lot of questions," Layla saw the worry in her mistress's eyes and the same worry in Obi-Wan's. Cora, saw it too. The two handmaidens bowed and quietly left the room.

 

"I haven't thought about it," Ben whispered, "What side-trip?"

 

Sabé smiled, "I was hoping we would be able to stop by Naboo and visit with my parents and my sisters, but if we can't, I understand,"

 

"Sabé, listen to me," Obi-Wan said, "You will get to see your family, I promise. I can't promise how long we'll be able to stay there..." Sabé didn't wait for the rest of his response as she threw her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan sighed, smelling her hair and held her closer to him.

 

She smiled again, kissed his cheek and whispered, "How long again before the air taxi arrives?"

 

"...In another six or seven hours," Obi-Wan replied. Sabé nodded and put her hand beneath his tunic, pulling him onto the bed...

 

~~

 

Naja straightened her dress as she entered Sabé's apartment; it had been closed off for weeks as it was considered as a crime scene. No one had been allowed to enter the apartment, not even handmaidens or security. But now, the apartment was open but for limited visitation which meant only handmaidens and trusted staff members could come and go. Naja hmm'd, walking around the place, she didn't even notice Anya standing behind her carrying a vase of flowers.

 

"Naja," Anya whispered. Naja gritted her teeth and put on a fake smile as she turned to the younger handmaiden. "Naja, it's good to see you! Senator Amidala called earlier this morning and told me you would come by... I'm just making the place a little more home friendly for the Ambassador's arrival."

 

"How sweet," Naja noted, "When is m'lady due back? Do you know?"

 

Anya shrugged as she watered the flowers, Sabé's welcome home present, "I don't know actually but I assume she'll be here later today. But it's a big relief the assassin is no longer a threat. I had to go back to my part-time job as a teacher; my parents wanted me to stay home but I needed to work. What about you? What have you been doing all this time?"

 

Naja smiled, admiring some more of Anya's plants, "Working, too. I helped Senator Amidala cover for the Ambassador in the Senate," Anya nodded her to continue, "I admire her... her stamina to put up with all those politicians. She's brilliant!"

 

"Senator Amidala?"

 

"No, our beloved Ambassador," Naja smiled, "She has the perfect life. One could argue that a life in politics is a messy one, but I've always believed if you have the power and the means, you can do pretty much anything to help those less fortunate around you,"

 

Anya nodded and smiled, "I wouldn't call the Ambassador's life perfect but I agree with that last statement about making a difference."

 

Chapter 7, Post 3

 

Sabé hugged and thanked Layla and Cora as Obi-Wan put all of their luggage into the air taxi. They'd only been there a week but in that time, Sabé felt like Layla had become a mother to her and Cora as a younger sister. Obi-Wan stopped short in tracks as he watched the three young women exchange goodbyes and then walked further to say goodbye to Layla himself.

 

Sabé watched as Obi-Wan extended his hand to Layla; she had given him the most trouble while they were there. There wasn't any animosity between them, they didnít' hate each other but at times, Sabé was sure Obi-Wan tried Layla's fierce patience. Layla smiled and gave him her hand, as Obi-Wan leaned down, kissed it and smiled at her. "Thank you for your patience, Layla," he said evenly.

 

Layla glanced at Sabé and smiled, "Thank you, Master Kenobi... the stories m'lady told me about you dressed in leather..." He glanced suspiciously at his fiancÈ and she shrugged, "They were interesting," she said finally, "Almost enough to give me nightmares," Obi-Wan's mouth dropped and he shrugged, grabbing some more luggage and taking it to the air taxi. They watched Obi-Wan put the rest of their baggage into the air taxi and laughed.

 

~~

 

"Anakin," Master Windu said, interrupting the young Padawan's meditation. He dropped the holo pad in his lap. Anakin groaned, opened his eyes and looked at the holo, "The Ambassador's assassin was caught early this morning. She's now in custody of the Coruscant Downtown Police Unit and your Master and the Ambassador are due back later tonight,"

 

"That was quick," he said, watching the holo of the arrest, "It only took a week to bring this woman to justice,"

 

Mace shrugged, "I know, that's what worries me. Assassins are usually very elusive about their whereabouts and don't waltz into a police station and surrender..."

 

Anakin frowned and looked over the holo one more time. The woman was so young but he didn't feel she was dangerous, "She confessed already to the attempts?"

 

"A statement was taken after her arrest... I have to confess, Anakin, this arrest and the way she didn't give them any trouble, almost makes me question why she'd give up this quickly." Anakin was quiet as he glanced over the holo one more time, something didn't feel right either about this arrest.

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Sabé sighed, watching the many hover busses and taxis pass by their large refugee hauler. She and Obi-Wan had arrived on Coruscant hours ago and were now traveling back to her apartment, so Obi-Wan had only to take a hover taxi to the Temple and catch up with his Padawan and see to the Council. Obi-Wan nudged her shoulder; she smiled and turned to him.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked.

“To face reality?” Sabé questioned as she absent-mindedly looked at her hands, “I don’t know, to be honest. I’m happy to be back but I’m scared at the same time. Does that make any sense?”

Obi-Wan patting her hand, “It does…During our whole trip, I’d been thinking about what I’m going to say to the Council and Master Yoda. I came across several different situations and outcomes…”

“And?” Sabé asked, “What did you decide?”

He sighed and smiled at her, “We will be married Sabé. Even if they forbid us to be together, you will become my wife... I refuse to watch you walk out of my life again.”

“We didn’t really walk out on each other’s lives, Ben. We both had careers - let me rephrase that. We were young, confused and didn’t know what the future had in store for us. You were becoming a Jedi and I, I had my responsibility to Padmé,” Sabé said and leaned over, kissing Obi-Wan’s cheek, “And here we are, again. We’re ready for this, to become a part of each other’s lives.”

“You don’t have any doubts?” he asked, shocked she felt so strongly about this. “When we were on Alderaan and I proposed, you made me think about my actions.”

Sabé frowned and sighed, “I don’t regret doing that, either. I still have my doubts and fears, Ben but I know how much I love you, too and that I won’t let my fears get in the way of us being together.”

“It’ll be hard for the both of us,” he said, “A Jedi’s life, it isn’t easy. Missions are hard, life-threatening sometimes… are you sure you can deal with me being gone for months or even years?”

Sabé was quiet for a long time, “I’ll be worried, yes, but I know how careful you are. I do realize the dangers, Obi-Wan, but my life isn’t easy either… In fact, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I’d been thinking about for awhile now,”

Obi-Wan smiled and raised an eyebrow, “What exactly, my love?”

“I’ve never really settled down. After Padmé’s two terms were up, I tried to live life without a career but I couldn’t and I became an Ambassador, but now… now, I know it’s my time to settle down and leave the world of politics. I guess, what I’m trying to say is, after we dock and you go to the Temple and catch up with Anakin and I check in with my handmaidens, I’m going to make a formal announcement to leave office permanently. No more politics; I’ll just leave,”

“A life without politics? But Sabé, it’s in your blood to be a politician. You’d leave that life for me? Sabé, I don’t even know what the Council is going to say about us…” Obi-Wan started, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She nodded and smiled timidly, “Yes, I’m sure. A life in politics isn’t all that glamorous, Ben. I miss my family. I miss being home with my sisters and enjoying the company of my nephew and nieces. I put off having a family for too long because of the life I chose, a career first, family life later. I thought it was perfect, but it’s not because I was missing out on so much.”

Sabé laughed to herself, “I’d rehearsed that whole speech in my head,”

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her cheek, “You did well, love. If you don’t have politics, what will you do, especially when I’m on a mission with Anakin?”

Sabé shrugged, “Write, and maybe teach. There are regular classes at the Temple, right?”

“As far as I can remember, yes. English, writing, science and math, but not a poetry class that I know of,” he paused and looked into her deep brown eyes, “But I’m sure if you asked the Council nicely, they’ll let you teach a poetry class,”

“The only problem is I don’t know many Jedi that love poetry as much as I do,”

Obi-Wan winked, “People have the tendency to surprise you,” and grinned.

~~

Anakin straightened his cloak for the fifth time as he waited with Master Windu and one of Sabé’s handmaidens. His Master and the Ambassador were due there any minute; he knew they’d been gone only a couple weeks, but Anakin still wondered what exactly had happened during those weeks they were away. He knew his Master had strong feelings for the Ambassador, though he never openly admitted it to Anakin himself, he knew.

As the Padawan fixed his cloak one more time, he heard the handmaiden laugh to herself and he turned to her, crossing his arms, “Is something funny handmaiden?”

Mace rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as Anya nodded and smiled, “No, young one…If it makes a difference, I’m nervous too,”

“Where’s the other handmaiden you’re usually with? What’s her name, Nadia?”

“Naja,” Anya corrected, “She’s back at the apartment. She said she had some business to take care of before the Ambassador’s arrival.”

Mace looked curiously at Anya at the mention of Naja. He didn’t know why but he felt there was something about Naja, he should be worried about.

They were all quiet as the hauler finally docked and many passengers disembarked . Anya stood on her tiptoes, raising her chin as she spotted Sabé and Obi-Wan. She waved to her; Sabé smiled, and glanced at Obi-Wan as they quickened their pace to meet up with her. Both women hugged and Master and Padawan exchanged hellos. Mace and bowed to Obi-Wan.

“Welcome home, Obi-Wan,” Mace said, smiling to the Ambassador, “And you, m’lady, welcome back,”

Sabé smiled to him “Thank you, Master Windu.”

“M’lady, it’s wonderful to have you back,” Anya said and glanced at Obi-Wan, “How was Alderaan?”

“Beautiful,” Sabé said, saving Ben from saying.

Obi-Wan smiled thanks as he turned his attention to Anakin and Master Windu, “Do you need me right away?”

Mace shrugged, “You do need to report to the Council but if you want to escort the Ambassador and her handmaiden back to the apartment, you can,” he glanced at Anakin, “Once you’re finished helping them unpack, return to the Temple.“

He signaled two air taxis and gestured to Anakin to ride the first one. Before stepping inside, Anakin glanced at his Master. “You go on ahead, Anakin. I’ll meet up with you later,”

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, smiled goodbye to Sabé and Anya, Mace followed behind Anakin. Once they were gone, Obi-Wan grinned and turned to the two ladies behind him and extended both his arms to them, “Ladies, shall we?”

Sabé and Anya giggled, both of them taking an arm as they stepped into the second taxi.

~~

“Anakin,” Master Windu started, “When we get back to the Temple, I want you to do a background check on the Ambassador’s handmaidens,”

Anakin looked at him curiously and frowned, “Background check? You think one of the Ambassador’s handmaidens is an assassin? Master Windu, the assassin has been caught. You showed me the holo yourself!”

He shrugged, “I know but the fact that she just gave up that quickly…there’s something missing. Something’s not right...”

“Anya’s a nice girl, I doubt she’s the one and she’s very loyal to the Ambassador,”

“Naja,” he said, “Check her background.”

~~

“M’lady, are you sure?” Anya asked Sabé again as they neared the apartment about her decision to leave politics. Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan and smiled at him. He asked her the same thing before, and she’d replied that she knew it was right. “M’lady?” Anya repeated.

Sabé shrugged, “I am, Anya,” she said as they stood in the front of the apartment. Anya keyed in the new security code, grabbed some luggage’s again and they all walked inside. Obi-Wan set two of them by the couch and Anya carried the smaller bags into Sabé’s room.

As Anya returned to the main room, Naja arrived. She scowled and turned to Anya, “Anya, always close the door behind you immediately,” Anya nodded and quietly apologized to the other handmaiden. Naja smiled at Sabé and Obi-Wan, though Obi-Wan found it hard to smile at her. “Welcome home, m’lady and Knight Kenobi. I trust you enjoyed your stay on Alderaan?”

“Yes, thank you, Naja, we did,” Sabé said and glanced at Obi-Wan.

He hmm’d and checked the wall chrono, “I better return to the Temple and check in with my Padawan before seeing the Council,” Obi-Wan said and smiled at Sabé, “I’ll call you later after I talk to the Council,”

Sabé nodded as Obi-Wan bowed to both handmaidens and exited the apartment. Once he was gone, Naja's face grew dreamy and she waved her finger playfully, “Someone’s been getting a little comfortable with a certain Jedi Knight,”

“Obi-Wan and I have always been good friends, Naja. It’s no surprise we’ve grown closer during our stay on Alderaan,” Sabé admitted and winked at Anya, “We’re engaged,” she whispered and the handmaiden gave an 'aww!' and cried.

“Congratulations, m’lady,” Naja said, “But isn’t it forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic entanglements?”

Anya wondered the same thing too, but Sabé smiled, “Ben said he’d take care of it, so I’m not worried. For the first time in my life, I know this is right. It’s my time to settle down and raise a family, I just know it… that’s why I’m leaving the political scene,”

Naja’s eyes shot up in alarm at her revelation, “Leaving?” she questioned, “Is the sex that good?!”

Sabé frowned and turned to her, crossing her arms, “Sex has nothing to do with it, Naja. I love Obi-Wan; I always have…Is it a crime to want to have a family life? I’d always wanted a family but finding the right man and the time was always a problem,” she paused and leaned towards Naja, “My personal affairs are my own, handmaiden. You remember that.”

“Yes m’lady, I’m sorry,” Naja apologized, “I was out of line,” Anya looked worriedly at Sabé and then at Naja.

Sabé smiled instead and nodded, “You’re forgiven, handmaiden.”

~~

Anakin Skywalker groaned loudly as another 'access denied' message flashed across his computer terminal. He'd been trying to gain access to the Nubian Royal Handmaiden Network for the last hour, but wasn't getting anywhere. Anakin huffed, glancing at the wall chrono. His Master either had to be at the apartment relaxing or already talking to the Council, debriefing them on his last mission.

Well, a mission with definite advantages. Anakin was willing to bet while his Master and the Ambassador were alone on Alderaan, Obi-Wan became more than her protector and bodyguard. Before the mission, Obi-Wan had denied anything more than a friendship with the Ambassador but Ani was sure that had changed by now... or at least he hoped it had.

~~

"We realize you wish to relax and unwind Obi-Wan, so we'll make this meeting brief," Mace began, "How did things go on Alderaan with the Ambassador?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head and cleared his throat, "Very well actually, Master. There was one incident where the Ambassador and I were almost mugged but nothing serious..."

Master Yoda raised an eyebrow and made an 'hmm' sound as he leaned forward, bracing his small fingers together, "Mugged, you say? How can that be? You were not supposed to leave the countryside... unless you went into the city, you have?"

"We did, Masters," Obi-Wan answered, "But we were disguised. No one know who we were,"

"Disguised as what?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Raver's Master," Obi-Wan clarified and he immediately felt Master Yoda and Master Windu's shock, disappointment and yet, curiosity in the situation. "The Ambassador wanted to go out dancing, so we took a hover taxi to the industrial district..."

He stopped abruptly as Master Windu waved his hand, "This was the Ambassador's idea?"

Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, Master. I was firmly against it at first though,"

"What changed your mind?" Mace asked, dreading the answer. Like his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan had always had a weakness for beautiful women.

"The Ambassador said we would not stay out as late as we did the previous night," Obi-Wan said as he realized that he had dug himself into more trouble than originally intended.

Finally, Mace grinned and started to laugh, feeling sorry for the young Master. "Exactly how long did it take you Obi-Wan to kiss the Ambassador and confess your feelings to her?"

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped and he lowered his head in shame, "Er... The second day after breakfast," he mumbled and fidgeted.

Mace laughed some more and then stopped abruptly when he saw the scowl on Master Yoda's face. "Funny, this is not, Master Windu!" the little Master said, "The Code forbids such attachments. End this relationship, you must, Obi-Wan!"

"But Master Yoda, I've already proposed marriage. I love Sabé -- I've always loved her," Ben cried, "Please Masters, I realize this breaks the Code but I think I can handle being a Master and husband, and hopefully, father too,"

"Is the Ambassador pregnant?" Master Windu prompted but Obi-Wan nodded no. Mace sighed with relief and continued, "We have known for a long time about the bond between the two of you; the bond has been there since Qui-Gon died. But we were hopeful that you'd focus on what you needed to do and ignore your feelings for the Ambassador,"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand Master, but I love Sabé and she --- she has decided to leave politics so that she can start a life with me, as my wife,"

The statement drew more moans but this time, Master Gallia spoke, "Obi-Wan, love is a beautiful gift but it is a gift we must sacrifice as Jedi. Family, loved ones... it's just not possible,"

"I disagree Master Gallia," he retorted, "I think it is possible. It just hasn't been done before,"

"And your Padawan. What about the example you'll be setting for him?" Mace added, "You know how much he cares for Senator Amidala. If he finds out you're married, he'll think it's alright for him to pursue a relationship with the Senator. Is that the type of message and lesson you want to teach Anakin?"

"I understand Master what you're saying. But know this, no matter what you decide, I will marry Sabé and she will be my wife." he declared.

The Council was speechless as they thought about Obi-Wan's words and the feeling behind them. They couldn't tell if he said those words in anger or because of his passion for the Ambassador. "Call the Ambassador, Obi-Wan," Mace said, breaking the silence, "We wish to hear her feelings on this

matter."

Obi-Wan bowed respectively and quietly left the room.

"Feared this would happen, we did," Yoda said, "But not surprised either,"

Mace nodded and sighed heavily, "The trouble is that they're both stubborn...They won't be easily persuaded,"

"True this is, but nevertheless, try we must." Yoda concluded.

~~

Sabé Maberrie smiled as she walked around the Jedi Temple gardens. Not only was the day beautiful, but it was the first time she’d been able to walk alone since her arrival on Coruscant. The assassin had been caught and now Sabé was able to enjoy a new type of freedom.

Anya had volunteered her services but strictly as a travel companion and friend, but Sabé declined and set out on her own. Her smile lingered as she felt the cool breeze brush around her light blue sundress. There was no need to hide herself, and she wanted to look sexy for Obi-Wan.

“Ambassador?” a voice asked.

Sabé sighed and turned to the voice. She smiled, throwing her arms around the young Jedi’s neck and embraced him in a friendly hug. “Ani, it’s good to see you!” she cried, “Have you seen Obi-Wan since you parted?”

The boy nodded, “I haven’t but I assume he’s probably still talking to the Council,” Anakin paused and smiled mischievously, “What happened on Alderaan?”

“Anakin, what happened on Alderaan between your Master and I is private,” she whispered and smiled devilishly, “However, something did happen during our time away,”

He gestured to a nearby bench and the two sat down, “What exactly happened?” Anakin asked, resting his hand on his knee and leaning forward.

Sabé smirked and rolled her eyes playfully, “Well, we were situated in a very nice cabin in the country side and there was a beautiful blue lake behind the cabin…”

“I meant what happened between the two of you,” Anakin cried, “I know you two have always been very close…Don’t tell me nothing happened,” Sabé was quiet again but still smiled as Anakin looked curiously at her, and then he knew. “Something did happen. Please tell me, Sabé,”

“We were only there for one week but it was a very memorable one week,” Sabé started, “The last night we were there, Obi-Wan and I went out clubbing in the industrial district,”

“Not that’s not interesting, but what happened romantically?” Anakin interrupted, “C’mon Sabé, the suspense is killing me. Unlike other Jedi, I like the idea of my Master having someone for himself. He’s so stiff sometimes,”

Sabé smiled and finally relented, whispering, “I’m going to marry him, Anakin. I’d asked him to think about it for three days but in the end, he proposed again and I accepted,”

Anakin mirrored her smile and hugged her, “Congratulations, my friend!”

 

Tbc

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Post 1

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi huffed, walking into the quarters he shared with his apprentice. Since he had been gone, Anakin had been living on his own and Obi-Wan knew that meant his room was nightmare and there was sure to be a pile of dishes in the wash...

 

Still, Ben didn't really care about all of that. He didn't care because his only worry was for his fiancé, or if the Council told them now, his former fiancé. But Obi-Wan had decided long before their arrival on Coruscant, if they didn't approve of their union, he would marry Sabé in secret. It was very unlike Obi-Wan to act that drastically, but he refused to watch Sabé walk out of his life again.

 

The first time, they had no choice. Both were unsure about what the future had in store for them, but there was always a special bond there. It was true about what he said. She was there for him when he was hurting after Qui-Gon's death, Sabé had offered her hand for friendship and Obi-Wan had accepted.

 

Sabé had been good to him, bringing light to his eyes and heart where there was a dark void. Now Obi-Wan feared if they were forced to part again, the light would slowly fade and he'd withdraw into himself again, dedicating his energy to the Order and whatever cause...

 

"No," he cried, "I will not lose her! I refuse to lose her, I will not watch her walk out of my life again!" With that in mind, Obi-Wan walked to the holo center in the apartment and connected to Sabé's apartment. The Royal Nubian seal appeared briefly on screen and then faded, and the handmaiden Anya answered.

 

"Master Kenobi," she greeted, bowing her head slightly, "If you're looking for m'lady, she's not here... she left awhile ago. I believe she went to the Temple."

 

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you, Anya... she left by herself?"

 

Though her hood was drawn, Obi-Wan could see the young girl smirk. "Yes, she left on her own. I offered to go with her but she declined. M'lady left five hours ago, so she should already be on the grounds."

 

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and signed off. The Jedi opened himself up to the Force and searched the Temple grounds for Sabé's signature. He smiled when he found her talking excitedly with his apprentice, they were on their way inside. Ben lingered awhile longer, watching her small figure walk beside Anakin. Finally, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and cut into his apprentice's mind.

 

“Padawan, the Council wishes to see the Ambassador. Could you escort her to the Council Chamber? I'll be there shortly to meet you,” Ben saw Anakin nod and direct Sabé towards the Council Chambers.

 

Tbc

 

Chapter 9, Post 2

 

"The Council wants to talk to me? Why?" Sabé asked Anakin as he escorted her to the Council Hall. She knew it had something to do with her involvement with Obi-Wan, but he'd assured her he'd take care of it. Still, it worried her.

 

Anakin shrugged and smiled, "I wouldn't worry about them being too hard on you, Sabé,"

 

Sabé was quiet as the stood before the doors to the Council room, "I shouldn't be worried?"

 

"Well, maybe a little worried," Anakin admitted, "They're really strict on the rules but if my Master talked to them before hand, I don't think there will be a problem."

 

She smiled thanks to Anakin, fixed her dress, and held her head high as she walked into the Council room. Surprisingly, the room was vacant except for Master Windu and Master Yoda. They stood there talking quietly about the situation regarding herself and Obi-Wan, and then Master Yoda's ears perked up when he saw the Ambassador.

 

"Welcome Ambassador Maberrie," Yoda greeted, "Happy I am that your crisis is over."

 

Sabé smiled softly at him and then turned her gaze to Master Windu, "Whatever you have to say to me Masters, let my first say that I love Obi-Wan,"

 

Mace waved his hand and smiled, gesturing instead that they go onto the balcony, "I have no doubt you have deep feelings for Obi-Wan, m'lady our biggest concern here is how his involvement with you will affect his judgment as a Jedi. Ultimately, this is the reason why we discourage romantic relationships with anyone out and within the Jedi Order."

 

"I understand Master Windu, but I believe Ben can be a loving husband to me and devoted Master at the same time," she said and glanced at Master Yoda.

 

The little Master was quiet, observing Sabé and her actions as Mace continued, "How many sisters do you have, m'lady?"

 

Sabé smiled, feeling a little caught off guard by the question. She didn't see why her family had anything to do with the situation. "Two, Master Windu; I'm the youngest," she paused and smiled, "Both my sisters are married and have wonderful children,"

 

Mace smiled and leaned against the railing, "Children are wonderful," he said, "However, as Jedi, we have taken a vow that doesn't allow us to have any attachments, whether it's family of a loved one,"

 

Sabé gritted her teeth and frowned, "Ben's already assured me he could make things work between usÖ"

 

"Perhaps, we're not being blunt enough," Mace interrupted her, "Let's say you do marry and everything is perfect, in the beginning, but then the missions would become more intense and Obi-Wan would be separated from you for months, maybe years. As his wife, you'd sit at home and wonder if the mission he was on was his last, and then you receive that holo every woman dreadsÖ"

 

"You don't need to continue Master Windu; I know what you are saying," Sabé said, "But I'd also know if he fell while on a mission, he'd have died a hero and his only concern was for me and our family," she paused and held her chin high, "I would not blame myself, either, if you're wondering Master Windu."

 

Mace nodded to Master Yoda and he cleared his throat, smiling at Sabé, "Chosen well, Obi-Wan has, m'lady. Stubborn, smart, independent, you are and a good match for him, you are," Sabé blushed as he continued, "However, this union, we cannot accept,"

 

Sabé sighed and gazed at city below as the sun set, "I'd never seen the city from up here before," she whispered, "My office offers the best view of the Temple. There were times I could have dropped by and talked to him, just to be with him but I was scared. I'd always believed if we were meant to be, it would have happened a long time ago. But I'm now convinced, we were always meant to be," Sabé turned to the two Jedi and smiled, "I love Ben, I've always loved him and no matter what you say, it won't change anything between us. We're meant to be, fated to be together, I know it in my heart." Sabé shrugged, "Why would you take away the only good thing in our lives?"

 

"Strong devotion, you have to each other," Yoda said, "Strong bond as well. The love you share, changes this situation, it does not. Forbid this marriage, we still do."

 

Sabé nodded and smiled politely at Master Yoda, nodding thanks to Master Windu, "Thank you for your time, Masters." she said and quietly left the chamber.

 

tbc

 

Chapter 9, Post 3

 

Sabé wrapped her arms around herself as she left the Council Chambers and the heavy doors closed behind her. She should have felt discouraged and stupid to believe the Council would give her their blessing. But instead, Sabé was even more determined to become Obi-Wan's wife.

 

She loved him and he loved her, and in her mind, that was all that mattered. They didn't need the approval of the Council. It was important to Obi-Wan because she knew he'd never do anything without the Council's guidance but Sabé was sure, this time, he wouldn't follow their guidance.

 

"Sabé, what happened?" a voice asked.

 

She shrugged, expecting the voice to belong to Anakin, who she assumed waited for her while she was meeting with Master Windu and Master Yoda. She didn't want it to be Obi-Wan, to have to look into his blue eyes and tell him that the Council forbid their love. She didn't want to lose him.

 

"I was hoping it wasn't you," Sabé whispered and fidgeted, "Obi-Wan, tell me now, does it really matter what the Council says about us?"

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Do you want me to say it doesn't and we can just forget about them?"

 

"Yes," she smiled wryly, "It wasn't good. They said no; ever after my desperate plea, Master Windu and Master Yoda still told me. They made me act like an idiot. I believed so strongly if I told them how I felt in my heart, they'd realize my love for you is realÖ and they'd let us be together."

 

Ben sighed as he glanced at the Council doors. He shouldn't have cared what that they were strongly against their relationship, but deep down, it mattered. Obi-Wan grasped Sabé's hand and he dragged her back into the Council Chamber, pushing both doors open and startling Master Windu and Master Yoda.

 

Master Yoda frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking solemnly at Master Windu. Sabé pleaded with Obi-Wan to leave but he didn't listen. "Master Yoda, Master Windu," he started, "I have always followed the Code, because I believed there was no other life. Now, I realize my love for the Ambassador breaks the Code I have lived half of life by, but I refuse to say goodbye to Sabé and allow her to walk out of my life. The first time, we had no choice because of our duties but this time, it doesn't have to be that way,"

 

"Please Masters, I beg of you," he cried, "Don't make me say goodbye to her. My Master too had a chance at happiness, but you told him no too. It was a good decision then because he was young, but I know my priorities. Love doesn't necessarily mean if she dies one day, I'll lose myself to the Dark Side. I'd die first before something like that happens," he paused and looked at the both of them, "That's what this is all about, isn't it? You're afraid if something like that does happen, you'll lose me to the Dark Side."

 

"Know our reason, you do, Master Kenobi," Yoda said, "Have confidence I do, that you'll never give into the Darkside. Our concern is your pain."

 

Obi-Wan frowned and glanced at Sabé, "My pain?" he questioned.

 

Mace nodded, "The pain you'll feel, the pain you'll both feel if the life you dreamed so much about, doesn't work out the way it was supposed to,"

 

"We both understand what you're saying Master Windu, but pain and love, they walk hand in hand, don't they?" Sabé said as she smiled briefly at Obi-Wan, "but I know, we'll weather the storm together,"

 

Master Yoda nodded his hand and his ears drooped, "Do this, we should not, but allow this marriage we will," Obi-Wan and Sabé smiled, and then Sabé frowned, realizing there was a but' coming. "Allow we will, but on a trial basis."

 

"For how long?" Obi-Wan asked.

 

Mace shrugged, "We can't say, but we'll be watching you both. And there are ground rules to abide by. One, if you are both in the Temple and in the presence of other Jedi Masters, keep your hands to yourselves. Outside, beyond the Jedi Temple, I suggest the same thing. Be very discreet."

 

"Behind closed doors, married you will be, but outside, no public displays of affection. No holding hands, kissing or foul play, we will not permit."

 

"Thank you, Masters. The conditions are acceptable and understandable," Obi-Wan said as he glanced at Sabé. "Er, Masters, what about living conditions?"

 

Mace shrugged as Master Yoda sighed, not wanting to add anymore to the discussion, "You'll be granted another suite for yourself in the Temple, not too far from your Apprentice's quarters," Mace hesitated and glanced at Master Yoda, "Anakin is still a Padawan, so if you, Obi-Wan, wish to move completely to the new quarters, Anakin will have to room with a new Master."

 

"I understand, Masters," he said and looked at Sabé, "We'll stop by there from time to time so he won't be unsupervised," Obi-Wan bowed, thanking the Masters again but was cut short as Sabé dragged him back outside. "What's the rush, love?"

 

"The rush," she said, "I have to return to the apartment and start working on my resignation speech. Now, we have their blessing, there's no need for me to wait three days. It's just a speech," she rambled. Obi-Wan laughed to himself and Sabé rolled her eyes, "From there, we'll return to Naboo and you, my husband, you can meet your in-laws," Obi-Wan smirked, looking down both hallways before leaning down and kissing his fiancé passionately. Then, Sabé pulled away suddenly and Obi-Wan chuckled, "Sorry, love, but I better go and check in with Anya and Naja. I'll meet up with you later."

 

Chapter 9, Post 4

 

'Tonight,' Naja thought, 'The tragedy will come to its conclusion.' She glanced at the Nubian pistol tucked snuggly in her boot. A cruel smile curled at her lips as she fixed her dress. Naja had done well so far, no one suspected she was the one behind the Ambassador's assassination attempts, nor did anyone realize how much she wanted to not only take Sabé's life, but become her as well.

 

Sabé had all the things Naja believed she had deserved in life. Now, after many years, all the things Naja wanted was finally going to be hers, including Master Kenobi. Yes, despite Lord Sidious' threats to stay away from him, Naja planned to be there for him after Sabé's funeral, to help him grieve.

 

She would have everything, and in return for Sidious' help, she would help him pave the way for the rising of the Sith and take control of the Republic. And Naja would become Naboo's next foreign ambassador.

 

"Naja," Anya called from the main room, "M'lady has returned,"

 

“And I think I'll get rid of Anya, too! That girl is too perky and goody-good, it's nauseating,' Naja fixed her dress again before walking gracefully into the main room. Sabé nodded and smiled hello to both her handmaidens as she handed Anya her cape. "You were successful, m'lady, talking to the Council?"

 

She sighed, walking quietly to the couch and grabbed a pillow, resting it beneath her chin and against her chest, "I was but it wasn't easy. Master Windu and Master Yoda originally decided no, but then Obi-Wan demanded they change their minds and they gave us their blessing. It's only a trial basis, though and there are rules we have to abide by while we're both in the Temple,"

 

Anya's eyes brightened and she smiled, "Congratulations, m'lady! When will the wedding day happen? Where?"

 

"Yes, when and where?" Naja questioned.

 

"First, I need to make a public announcement that I am leaving office. From there, I can worry about wedding plans; it'll have to be small; nothing public. Despite the fact we have the Council's support, I think it's still a good idea to have a small wedding,"

 

Anya smiled dreamily, "A secret wedding! That's so romantic. If it's secret, then that'll mean it has to be on Naboo."

 

Sabé nodded, "After my speech, Obi-Wan and I will leave for Naboo. I'm hoping we'll be able to see my parents and my sisters my wedding day, Anya! Soon, Obi-Wan and I will be bonded forever," Both women squealed and jumped up and down, much to Naja's dismay.

 

"Sounds wonderful, m'lady," Naja commented, "Congratulations again,"

 

"Naja, I need your assistance to help me prepare the speech," Sabé said and winked at Anya, "And you can help me plan my wedding,"

 

Naja nodded and quietly left the room, gall the while grinding her teeth.

 

 _'I really do need to get rid of Anya after I kill the Ambassador._ ' she thought.

 

tbc  


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Post 1

 

"A trial basis? What does that mean?" Anakin cried as Obi-Wan grabbed himself something to eat. Ani was very happy for his Master and Sabé, but he also felt jealous and resentful toward Obi-Wan. The Council had always restricted his access to the Senate building to keep him away from Padmé, and now the Council was allowing his Master to marry in secret with their blessing?

 

"It just means, my young Padawan, that while we're both in public or in the presence of other Masters in the temple, we must keep our hands to ourselves. Sabé and I agreed to the Council's wishes because they are reasonable."

 

It was a double standard, Anakin knew but what was more important? The standard or his Master's happiness?

 

"Also," Obi-Wan added, "Sabé and I will be given our own apartment in the Temple,"

 

Anakin fumed inside, but kept his cool and smiled, crossing his arms, "The new suite is courtesy of the Council, I take it?"

 

Obi-Wan stopped eating and looked curiously at his Padawan, sensing his anger about the situation. "Anakin, I realize it's a double standard but Sabé and I deserve our happiness, don't we?"

 

"I know you do, Master," the boy muttered and fidgeted, "I truly want you both to be happy together; I just wish I could have the same happiness with Padmé. But I know the Council would never allow us to be together."

 

Obi-Wan wished he could say something comforting to his young apprentice, but for the first time, he was speechless.

 

~~

 

"I have always loved serving the Republic as well as Naboo, but now I see that it is time for me to step down," Sabé paused and glanced at Naja, who was recording her whole speech into a holopad. "Should I say I have personal reasons for leaving?"

 

Naja stopped keying the pad and looked at Sabé, "I don't think the public needs to know,"

 

Sabé smiled and leaned back in her chair, "You do realize after I give my speech tomorrow, you and Anya will be unemployed?"

 

"Anya has a part-time job as a teacher," she said, "But me, I'll get by. I'm a survivor, m'lady,"

 

"And a great bodyguard, Naja," Sabé added, "You would have been perfect in the service of your Queen,"

 

Naja frowned and focused again on the data pad in her lab, re-reading Sabé's words. "Our current queen, m'lady or Queen Amidala?"

 

Sabé shrugged, "I'm not sure if Queen Jamilla would tolerate your attitude but I think, you would have done well in Queen Amidala's guard,"

 

"Thank you, m'lady," she whispered and set the data pad on her desk, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

 

She nodded as Naja stood up and quietly left the office. Anya had already gone home, she knew and the security downstairs were working in shifts. Naja closed her eyes as she stood alone in the main hallway of the apartment. She breathed slowly as she removed the Nubian pistol from her boot. There were three settings on the pistol, stun, mild stun and kill. Naja switched the setting from stun to kill before walking back inside the office.

 

Sabé sat facing the Jedi Temple, lost in thoughts of her love. Naja checked the settings again as she stalked quietly towards Sabé.

 

"Goodnight, m'lady," she whispered.

 

Sabé hmm'd to herself and waved Naja goodnight. Strangely, Sabé felt she was still there, waiting for extra instructions. Sabé sighed and then choked back a cry as she turned her chair and faced her handmaiden. "Naja, what are you doing?" she cried, staring at the silver Nubian pistol in her hand.

 

"Finishing the job," Naja growled, "The life that should have been mine years ago. I would have been perfect in the Queen's guard, you were right about that. But what you didn't realize, m'lady, was that I needed it more than you. The monthly payments all handmaidens receive, especially the payment of the Decoy Queen, could have supported my poor family for years. But no, Panaka discovered you and you took the spot that rightfully belonged to me!"

 

Naja lifted the blaster and smiled cruelly, "Now, it all ends tonight doesn't it?"

 

tbc

 

Chapter 10, Post 2

 

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan cried, shocked to hear from him so soon, he feared he and Master Yoda had changed their minds about him and Sabé; but he didn't feel that from him. "Master, what is it?"

 

Mace waited until Anakin came into view of the holo screen and started talking, "Anakin, how far have you gotten into investigating handmaiden Naja?"

 

Obi-Wan frowned and looked curiously at his apprentice and then at Mace, "Naja? Master, I don't understand. The assassin has surrendered and confessed to the local police, there's no need for an investigation anymore. Right?"

 

"Master Windu suspects that Naja is not who she appears to be," Anakin answered, "But I haven't found anything incriminating. The Network is off-limits to all outsiders,"

 

Ben brought up another holoscreen and connected to the Royal Handmaiden Network. He typed in a password and it was accepted. Anakin's mouth dropped as his Master scrolled through a list of current and old handmaiden names. Obi-Wan stopped scrolling through the names when he reached Naja's name and profile. He touched his finger to the link and her entire profile popped up.

 

"Full Name: Najina Taré. Home Province: Outside of Theed," he paused and glanced at Anakin before continuing, "History: After Queen Amidala won the election to be Naboo's next new Queen, Naja and several other girls vied for positions on her royal guard. The position Naja wanted the most was to be the Decoy Queen. However, Naja was not chosen and instead, another girl who closely resembled the Queen was chosen to be her decoy," Obi-Wan cited.

 

"Did you get that Master Windu?" Anakin asked.

 

Mace nodded and smiled thanks, "I did. I'll report this to Master Yoda and forward it to the local police."

 

As Mace signed off, Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, trying to process this new information. "Sabé," he cried, "She's alone with her now; she needed to work on finalizing her speech before tomorrow!"

 

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin briefly before rushing out the door. Anakin didn't bother to turn off the holo screen as he raced after his Master.

 

~~

 

"Naja, this doesn't make any sense," Sabé rambled, "Why would you want to be the decoy Queen? If you were a normal handmaiden, your life would not be at risk all the time but to be the Queen's decoy, your life doesn't even matter. You become her shadow; your life would be even at more risk. To this day, I still think it was a bad move for Padmé to reveal that I was her decoy to the Gungans and the rest of Naboo, because then I would become a target," she glanced again at the pistol in Naja's hand, "Which is obviously what has happened here,"

 

Naja scowled, "I didn't care about the thrills or ups-and-downs of the job. My family needed the money, they would be able to survive and prosper for years!"

 

Sabé frowned and looked at her coolly, "I'm sorry for your family then, but not becoming the Decoy Queen like you wanted, isn't the end of the world, Naja. There are other avenuesÖ"

 

"Stop it!" she screamed, "Don't you realize that was my only chance to become something, to earn respect in the eyes of my family. After that, I became an outcast in society, as well as a stranger in my own family! I was nothing to them. But with your job as Foreign Ambassador, I'll become somebody. Somebody important,"

 

"You know, you have a lot of emotional issues, Naja. I seriously don't think becoming Naboo's next Foreign Ambassador will make your situation better. If anything, you'll just become worse. You think I'm happy in this job? Why do you think I'm leaving politics, Naja? Because it's held me back for years from the one thing I'd been missing in life, love and a family, a real life, Naja,"

 

Sabé shrugged and crossed her arms, "If the local police find out that you killed me, while you're in office as the Foreign Ambassador, they'll force you to resign and then, you'll really become nobody,"

 

Naja raised the pistol again and pointed it at Sabé, but her hand shook with fear that she was right. "No, that won't happen to me. I have connections; he'll be there for me. No charges will be brought up against me, because he'll stop them and help me,"

 

Sabé frowned, curious about the identity of 'himhim' that Naja spoke of. She had this feeling that the him' she was talking about was someone with great power in the Senate, but no one had greater power in the Senate, other than the Chancellor. "Give it up, Naja. There's no point to this. Whoever it is you think will help if you're in trouble, I strongly doubt he'll save you from yourself,"

 

"I deserve so much," Naja cried, her grasp on the pistol loosening, "I deserve so much, a better life than this,"

 

"Sabé!" Obi-Wan cried as he and Anakin burst into the room. Naja raised the blaster again but Anakin knocked it from her hand and grabbed hold of it, using the Force. Naja grabbed a smaller knife from her boot and threw it at Sabé. The knife was barely a throw from Sabé as Obi-Wan leapt in front of her and it pierced his right side. He fell onto the ground, lying against the desk.

 

Anakin restrained Naja and removed her from the office as Sabé knelt beside Obi-Wan, grabbing some tissue from a nearby table. She checked the inside of his tunic and was extremely relieved to find that he wasn't hurt very badly. "Obi-Wan, Ben, can you hear me?"

 

He nodded, "Naja, she's the assassin. The woman who turned herself in, she was innocent,"

 

"I know," Sabé said and kissed him briefly on the cheek before backing away, as to not put too much pressure on his side. "It's over now, my love."

 

Tbc

 

Chapter 10, Post 3

 

"...the Ambassador was right to suspect someone from within her administration was behind the attempts," Anakin finished, "I just wish we could have found this information a lot earlier than we did,"

 

Mace nodded and sighed, "How's your Master doing? He was injured briefly during the confrontation with Naja"

 

Anakin shrugged, "Only a scythe on his right side, nothing serious, Master," he paused. "The Ambassador already gave her speech earlier this morning,"

 

"We know, Anakin," he said, "We watched via holo-vid. Our guess is that now she's finished with politics and once Obi-Wan is able to travel, they'll return to Naboo and make their bond more permanent."

 

Yoda grunted, "Questioned we did, handmaiden Naja. Disturbing things she told us, about this mysterious figure she calls Master and his control over the Senate,"

 

"You believed her?" Anakin questioned, "Masters, she was able to fool everyone around her, even the Ambassador. You can't believe what she says about..."

 

"Very serious, this is, Anakin," Yoda interrupted, "Decided we have to assign you to the Senate, you will report to Chancellor Palpatine at 0100." Anakin nodded, bowed and quietly left the Chamber.

 

~~

 

Sabé sighed as she watched the medical droids tend to Obi-Wan's right side. They applied bacta oil to the wound, and with the touch of metal against his skin, it stung him a little. That didn't worry, Sabé. What worried her was what Naja told her about a mysterious figure that had power over her, and perhaps the Senate.

 

But Sabé knew, now that she was no longer a Foreign Ambassador, the Senate should not be a concern anymore. But if what Naja said was true and Sabé's suspicions were right that this mysterious power was a Sith Lord - the whole Republic was doomed.

 

She shook her head, looking again at the medical bed as Obi-Wan rested uncomfortably, the medical droids were gone. Sabé smiled and walked quietly to his side, grasping his hand. Obi-Wan smiled weakly once he saw her eyes, and tried to sit up, but Sabé lightly pushed him back down on the bed.

 

"Where's Anakin?" he said hoarsely.

 

"Reporting to the Council; he's covering for you," she said and squeezed his hand tighter. "I gave my speech this morning and handed in my resignation to Padmé and the Chancellor. If it's all right, we'll leave tonight for Naboo,"

 

Obi-Wan felt her worry about the situation, "Sabé, what is it? I can sense your fear in waves,"

 

She shrugged, "It's just something Naja said to me before you and Anakin arrived. It scared me. She didn't say it directly but the implication was clear," He nodded her on but Sabé smiled, shaking her head, "No, I don't want to talk about this! We should be rejoicing."

 

"Was it about us?" Obi-Wan ventured.

 

"No, not about us. It was about the Senate and change of powers from within," she whispered, leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Sleep now, my love. Rest, you'll need it for the long journey ahead."

 

As Sabé turned to leave, Obi-Wan grasped her hand and smiled weakly, "Please Sabé, stay with me. I know it sounds ridiculous but I don't ever want you to leave my side,"

 

Sabé smiled and kissed his brow, "It's not ridiculous, Ben," she whispered. Sabé grabbed a nearby chair and rested her head on the crook of the bed as Obi-Wan lay there, stroking her hair.

 

~~

 

Anakin fidgeted as he waited for the Chancellor to arrive. An aide told him that the Chancellor was overseeing a special session in the Senate in regards to another possible third hearing of the Trade Federation viceroy. The 16-year-old rolled his eyes as he glanced at the wall chrono. He'd been waiting there for almost three standard hours, and although he respected the Chancellor, he was starting to try his patience.

 

"The Chancellor may see you now," the secretary said and smiled, "He's arrived back from the Senate, and thanks you for your patience,"

 

He smiled thanks and walked into the office. Anakin had met the Chancellor once, he was a little boy then, but since the Senator Palpatine had become the Chancellor, Anakin had heard many good things about him. He was a true leader for the people, very compassionate and understanding.

 

"Ah Anakin," the Chancellor began, "It's good to see you again, young Skywalker. Master Windu told me you had been assigned to oversee matters in the Senate..."

 

Anakin bowed his head, "It's good to see you again, your excellency, and I look forward to serving you,"

 

Palpatine smiled and patted his shoulder, "I look forward to it as well, Anakin."

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, post 1

 

Sabé bit her lip again for the fifth time as she and Obi-Wan walked to her house. They waited two days before leaving Coruscant; Sabé stayed with Obi-Wan in the Temple, keeping him company and also acting as his personal nurse. Despite Anakin's objections, she stayed in the apartment and slept in his Master's room. The first day, Anakin was alarmed to see Sabé eating breakfast at the kitchen counter, wearing one of Obi-Wan's tunics. However, the second day, the sixteen-year old got used to seeing her in the morning.

 

Now, Sabé was returning home to see her family. But as much as she looked forward to seeing them, she was a little scared. Her fear didn't have anything to do with Naja and her obsession to be like her, it was more about her family's reaction to her leaving. Sabé was sure her nieces were curious about why she left, but that didn't worry her. Her parents had always been very protective of her and her sisters and, well, during her last visit, that security had been violated. Sabé worried that her parents would be resentful of her or thought she was selfish and inconsiderate for leaving without an explanation.

 

"Don't worry so much, my love," Obi-Wan said, interrupting Sabé's thoughts. "They won't hate you for leaving suddenly."

 

She shrugged and looked at him, "I hope not, but Ben, I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye..." Sabé glanced further down the road; they weren't too far from the cottage. She could see her youngest niece playing in the field, and her sister, Devin, watching her from the back porch. Sabé looked back at Obi-Wan, smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you." she whispered.

 

He kissed her left cheek in return, "I know, c'mon. I can't wait to meet my future nieces."

 

~~

 

"Aunt Sabé! Aunt Sabé!" Elyssa, Sabé's youngest niece cried as she approached the house, Obi-Wan shadowing Sabé in her wake. Obi-Wan had never really had been exposed to family life, but that didn't stop the grin on his face as he watched his fiancé and her niece say their hellos.

 

"Elyssa, you've gotten so big!" she cried, hugging her niece again and then nodded to Obi-Wan, beckoning him closer as she greeted her sister. "Devin, it's good to see you... are mom and papa home?"

 

She nodded, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at Obi-Wan, "Um yes sister, they are," Devin then looked curiously at her little sister, whispering, "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

 

Sabé smiled but didn't say anything as she and Elyssa walked inside the house. Devin looked again at Obi-Wan, hmm'd and followed her sister.

 

"Sabé, we're so happy you're home. We heard about the attempts," her mother cried, embracing her youngest daughter. As she hugged Sabé again, Bassim Maberrie, Sabé's father entered the room, carrying Devin's oldest child, Regina. The girl's eyes widened when saw her aunt and cried for her grandfather to let her down. Bassim smiled and knelt down as she hugged Sabé's side.

 

Devin noticed Obi-Wan lingering around, waiting patiently for Sabé to introduce him. "Um little sister, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

 

Sabé turned to Obi-Wan and smiled, "Yes Devin, thank you very much for reminding me. Mom, papa, sisters, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my fiancé."

 

~~

 

"Your fiancé," Devin started as she helped Mia cut some vegetables in the kitchen for dinner. Arya, Sabé's mother was there too, overseeing the cooking but didn't add anything to the discussion. Obi-Wan was outside, talking to Bassim, Sabé's father. Sabé and Obi-Wan both parted ways upon arrival, her mother and sisters dragging her off the kitchen while her father asked Obi-Wan to walk with him in the garden outside. "So, after all these years of service, you're finally settling down?"

 

Sabé shrugged, "Obi-Wan and I had been friends for years. He'd been assigned to protect me and we were relocated to Alderaan. We stayed in the country side... it was perfect. The fields reminded me so much of home,"

 

Mia leaned forward, interrupting the two of them, "Aren't Jedi forbidden to marry?" Devin was quiet as she glanced at her sister. They'd all heard the legends about the Jedi, that they were forbidden to love. "I mean, they're not allowed to have emotional attachments. How were you able to convince the Council to change their minds?"

 

"It's a trial basis. Basically, it means that even though we're married with the Council's blessing but in public, we need to be careful about how we act around each other..."

 

"Sounds like a contract marriage to me," Mia replied, "But you're going to be married, finally, so we're all happy for you sister,"

 

Arya cleared her throat, passing the salad bowl to Mia. She took the bowl and quietly left the kitchen as Arya joined Sabé and Devin, "Obi-Wan Kenobi," she started, "Wasn't he the one that killed the Sith all those years ago during the Trade Federation crisis?"

 

Sabé nodded, "He was only a Padawan then... Ben doesn't talk too much about it but I remember that all the handmaidens had the biggest crush on him."

 

Devin snorted and laughed to herself, "You were with him all the time, you didn't develop a crush on him either?"

 

She shrugged, "I had a duty, Devin. I couldn't compromise my position, Padmé would kill me if I used my position to flirt... Besides, it would be really awkward if he accidentally mistook the real Queen for me. After Qui-Gon died, I offered him friendship and support. He didn't really know how to deal with his emotions, so I was there for him. The day we parted, I'd always wished one day we'd cross each other's paths again, but we never did... until now."

 

~~~

 

"You love my daughter?" Bassim Maberrie asked Obi-Wan as the two of them walked along the garden.

 

"Yes sir," he said and Bassim shot him a look, "I've loved her for years since we parted. She was there for me when I needed someone. I realize our engagement is a shock, but I need Sabé in my life. We would love it very much if you would give us your blessing,"

 

Bassim smiled suddenly and laughed, "I believe you, Kenobi. I was very happy when Mia and Devin married. Their children are beautiful but Sabé, I never expected her to settle down. She'd always been involved in politics and off in her own world, but I'm glad she was able to find happiness with someone like you. You have my blessing."

 

~~

 

"Mama," Sabé started, "There's something I'd been wondering for a long time. That day, when the assassin first hit the house and I left suddenly the same night with my handmaidens. Do you and papa hate me for that?"

 

Arya looked incredulously at her youngest daughter, shocked Sabé would even think she and her father could hate her for what happened. "Sabé, I know what the life of politics is like. I was once a senator before I married your father, I know it can be a dangerous one," she paused and looked at her, "I never told your father or sisters this, but I was once a victim of an assassin attempt. I didn't happen while I was at home visiting my family. I was giving a very important speech in the main square and some deranged man fired several shots into the air. He was caught before he could do any serious harm,"

 

Sabé frowned, "You never told papa, Mia or Devin?"

 

Arya waved her hand and smiled, "They knew I was a politician before I married, but that one incident, was nothing compared to what you went through, Sabé. Your own handmaiden, wanting to kill you and become you. Queen Jamilla made a decree earlier for all handmaidens to be screened, given philological testing as well as background checks,"

 

"How did papa feel about what happened?" she whispered.

 

"Your father, he loves you girls very much. He wasn't angry at you, though. He was more angry at the person responsible for violating our privacy and home," Arya smiled at Sabé, "You know you're his favorite, Sabé. He could never be mad with you,"

 

Sabé shrugged, glancing out the window at the garden. Obi-Wan and her father were gone, which meant they returned from their walk. "Honestly, I'd always thought Mia or Devin were his favorites because they were older and less reckless than I am. what makes me his favorite?"

 

"Your ability to stand up for what you believe in, and that fact you don't take shazit from anyone," Arya said bluntly and the two women laughed.

 

tbc

 

"Defining Us"

Chapter 11, Post 2

 

Obi-Wan couldn't stop grinning as he and Bassim walked into the kitchen; Devin was seating her girls while Sabé and Mia talked quietly with each other. Sabé laughed at something, then switched her gaze to Ben and smiled at him. Bassim slapped Obi-Wan's shoulder as the two men sat down to the table and Arya put down the last dish.

 

"I hope you're hungry, Obi-Wan," Arya started, passing the salad around first.

 

"Please call me, Ben. It's my birth name," he said as Arya, Mia and Devin looked curiously at the Jedi Master.

 

Sabé cleared her throat, "Obi-Wan's right, Ben is his birth name,"

 

Arya smiled, "I believe you dear, I'm just shocked you remember your birth name. Jedi potentials are taken at a very young age from their family, the fact that you know your birth name, is amazing. Do you remember anything else of your family history?"

 

Ben shrugged, "I wish I did, but I don't. The Jedi have always been my family for a long time, I don't remember any other family besides them,"

 

Mia nudged Sabé's shoulder, grinning, "You two better have a lot of children, so at least Ben, will have a great legacy to pass down," Sabé blushed and smiled.

 

Obi-Wan smiled too, drinking some wine, "A lot of children, that doesn't sound too bad. I look forward to fatherhood."

 

"I have a question, Ben?" Bassim asked and he turned to his future father-in-law, "If you do have children, will there be a greater chance they'll be force sensitive as you Jedi call them, or less of a chance because their mother isn't a Jedi by blood?"

 

Sabé stared at Obi-Wan as he sat uneasily, not really sure how to answer her father's question. But she knew he would say something appropriate. "I talked to Sabé about this earlier on. Neither parents don't necessarily have to be Jedi for the child to have potential Force powers, so yes, there is a chance one or more of our children will be Force sensitive,"

 

"Sabé, where do you wish to hold the wedding?" Arya asked, breaking the sudden silence.

 

Sabé looked suddenly at her mother and smiled, "Actually, I was thinking in the lake country, maybe around the twin waterfalls or in the lake retreat,"

 

"Lake country," Devin stated, "is a much better choice, and I just know who would be perfect as your flower girls," she said, winking at her two daughters.

 

"That would be wonderful," Sabé smiled and glanced at Ben.

 

"Um, is there any Jedi marriage ritual we should know about, so we know to incorporate it into the ceremony?" Bassim asked.

 

Ben hmm'd and shrugged, "I'd never attended a Jedi bonding ceremony before. If there are ceremonies, they're usually very small and private, but rituals, customs, there aren't many when it comes to marriage,"

 

Arya smiled, "We don't have to worry then, that's fine," she looked at Sabé and she smiled quaintly.

 

~~

 

Obi-Wan leaned against the back door frame as he watched little Regina and Elyssa play in the fields. They were beautiful little girls, his future nieces. Mia, Sabé's middle sister had one daughter and expecting a son, the boy would be his nephew. As a child, Obi-Wan had never really been exposed to family life, a real family life other than the Jedi Order. He had no memory of his own family but somehow; he'd remembered his birth name.

 

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" Sabé asked as she stood beside him, "I envy them sometimes. I never experienced a real childhood, either. I'd been exposed to politics at a young age like Padmé,"

 

Obi-Wan turned to her and looked at her thoughtfully, "Why did you wait then?"

 

"Wait?" Sabé questioned.

 

"I mean, why did you wait all this time to get married and have a family?"

 

Sabé shrugged and smiled coyly, "Would you rather I didn't and marry someone else, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

 

"No," he said quickly, "But seriously, why did you wait?"

 

Sabé smiled and gazed at her nieces, "I waited for you, Ben. I did realize at one point it was foolish since we'd barely spoken to each other since we parted, but like the poem said, we were fated to cross each other's paths again..." she paused, "The reason I came out here was to tell you our room is ready,"

 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Our room? Shouldn't we wait until after we're married to be sleeping together?"

 

"My mom made the room and the girls aren't sleeping over. Devin just brought them home because I was coming, and I wanted to see my nieces. Unless you prefer it if we slept in separate rooms.?"

 

"No, it's fine," Ben said, "Um, I'll be there in a minute. I want to say goodnight to the girls,"

 

Sabé smiled, leaned up, kissing his cheek and then walked quietly back inside. Obi-Wan joined Devin as she called her daughters to get ready to leave. Devin smiled at him, but didn't say anything. "I just wanted to say goodnight to them,"

 

"That's fine," Devin said and called Elyssa and Regina again, "Girls, come and say goodnight to Uncle Ben,"

 

Uncle Ben, Uncle Obi, he thought, they're my family too, and I'm theirs forever. Ben knelt down as the two girls approached him. "Goodnight uncle Obi," Regina said and hugged him briefly. Elyssa kissed his cheek and whispered goodnight too, then Regina took her little sister's hand and the two of them walked inside the house.

 

Devin folded her shawl and held it to her waist, "Goodnight, Ben and welcome to the family again," and left him alone.

 

Tbc

 

"Defining Us"

Chapter 11, Post 3

 

Sabé yawned as she walked groggily into the dining room the next morning for breakfast. Breakfast started early in their family, it had been that way as far as back as Sabé could remember. Honestly, she didn't know how her mother did it, raising three daughters and then getting up at 6 or 7 o'clock in the morning and make breakfast. Her mother ceased to amaze her.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Arya teased as she sat down at the table, "Oh Sabé, there's something I have to show you and your sisters later after breakfast,"

 

Before Sabé could question her further, Obi-Wan walked into the room. Strange, how he looked more groomed than she did at the moment. His hair was combed perfectly, he looked better rested than she did and he had a big grin on his face. He stopped by Sabé's chair and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Good morning, darling,"

 

"That's not fair, you know," she mumbled, and Ben looked at her curiously as he sat down, "My hair isn't fixed, I look like a total mess and you're all nice and groomed in the morning. Ben, it isn't fair,"

 

He shrugged and sat down opposite her, grabbing a piece of bread, "I think you look beautiful,"

 

Arya grinned but didn't say anything as she set some food on the table. Devin came in a minute later, carrying a pitcher of juice, and Mia with some muffins. "Is your father up?"

 

"He'll be down in awhile," Mia answered.

 

"Oooh mom, we have to work on details today about the wedding," Sabé started, she looked at Ben and smiled, "Want to make sure everything is perfect," Ben grasped her hand, caressing it slightly.

 

Devin and Mia smirked, Mia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not to worry, dear. That's exactly what I wanted to talk you about later," Arya looked and her other two daughters, "You two, also."

 

~~

 

"Mama, what is it? What are you looking for?" Sabé asked as Arya scurried about the room. She glanced at Devin and Mia, who only shrugged.

 

"Ah-ha! I knew it had to be here somehow," Arya cried and pulled out a large white box from under the foot of the bed. The sisters gathered around the box as if it were a shrine. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to give you this to you." Arya lifted the cover and removed a silk white gown, the bust was beaded and laced and the trim on the back was V-shaped. Arya smiled as her daughters stared at the gown in awe, she smiled especially at Sabé. "It's yours, Sabé."

 

Sabé looked incredulously at her mother, "You made this dress specially for me?"

 

"I'd worked on it off and on throughout the years," Arya answered and removed the veil from the box and the matching slippers too, "I hope it fits you okay. I started working on it after you left the service,"

 

Devin snorted and smiled, "She's lying, little sister. Mom's been working on this dress for a long time."

 

"It's gorgeous, mom." Sabé whispered and looked thoughtfully at her mother, "Thank you, mama," Sabé took the dress and laid it on herself as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was perfect.

 

~~

 

"What's this?" Ben asked as Bassim dropped the white box on the bed and pulled out a light tanned tunic. It was much like his own Jedi tunic except there were two thin colored layers inside. The first layer was a light blue and the second, a bright red. There was a matching pair of tanned slacks, too.

 

"Traditional marriage garb," he said and looked at Obi-Wan, "I realize you weren't born here, Ben and your Jedi traditions are different from ours, but Sabé's mother and I would love it if you would wear this on the day,"

 

He shrugged and examined the fabric of the tunic, "It actually isn't that different from my inner tunic, just the extra layers are different," Obi-Wan turned to Bassim and smiled, "Thank you, sir."

 

"Ben, you're going to be marrying my youngest daughter. We're going to be family, you don't have to call me sir, son. Dad or Bassim is fine,"

 

"Sorry Dad," he muttered, "I'm just not used to all of this yet. It's good to be a part of a real family,"

 

Bassim smiled, "I thought the Jedi were your family," he said absent-mindedly.

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "They are, what I mean is a real family. I'd never been exposed to family life before,"

 

"You better get used to it, Ben," he said, "So, after you two marry, are you going to be retiring?"

 

Ben frowned and fidgeted, "Er, no, we're both going to be living on Coruscant, in the Temple. We'll visit here as much as we possibly can,"

 

"I'm not worried about that, Ben, but how she'll be able to cope with you being away for months or years,"

 

"I know," he whispered, "That was Master Yoda and Master Windu's concern, too, but I am confident we can make this work,"

 

Bassim glanced at the wall chrono and leaned off the wall, "We better get you ready, we can't keep your bride waiting!"

 

Tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

Obi-Wan fidgeted as he waited patiently with Sabé's sisters in the field not far from the house. Sabé was still inside with her mother. The Holy Man talked quietly with Devin as Ben stood there in silence. He wished Qui-Gon were there with him, he'd always been the closest thing he had to a real father. Ben looked up when he heard panicked footsteps leave the house, but it was only Arya. She smiled at everyone as she quietly took her seat beside Mia.

 

A moment later, Bassim left the house and was joined by his daughter. Obi-Wan froze as he stared at Sabé; Arya had done a good job with her hair, curling her bangs and tucking the rest into a braided bun. He'd always known she was beautiful, but she had the aura of an angel. And she was his angel, he now knew. Sabé seemed to glide down the aisle as little Regina and Elyssa followed her, throwing rose petals.

 

Once Regina and Elyssa reached the front, they stopped dropping petals and sat down with their mother as Sabé grasped Obi-Wan's hands and they both turned to the Holy Man. "Marriage is sacred, the bond between the two of you is sacred. It will always be there, in this life and the next. True love is the greatest gift," the Holy Man turned to Sabé, "You have vows prepared?"

 

"I have loved you forever, beyond this life and before. I'd been waiting for you to wake me up, for your soft kisses to touch my skin. I've always known I'd meet you and if we ever parted, I'd see you again. because fate doesn't play around with two souls that are meant to be," Sabé paused and smiled, "I always knew Ben our lives were intertwined, our destiny's were same. Fated to be destiny, fated by the Force, we belong to each other. I stand before you today, giving myself to you, to be with you always."

 

Obi-Wan smiled, kissed her hands and smile at her as he raised his head, "We were both young when we entered each other's lives, Sabé. We had our responsibilities, you to the Queen and me to my Master and the Order. But through all the chaos and darkness, you reached your hand out to me and held me when I needed someone. You were there for me when I needed you. But today, I promise you, I'll always be there for you."

 

The Holy Man smiled, "Repeat these words after me. As your beloved, I promise to love, honor and be true to you always."

 

"As your beloved, I, Sabé Maberrie, promise to love, honor..."

 

Ben smiled, "And be true to you always," he finished. Sabé smiled at him, squeezing his hand as she leaned up, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Ben dipped Sabé, causing an uproar of applause from her family. Sabé blushed as they broke their first kiss as husband and wife, and turned around.

 

~~

 

9 Months Later

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi tried not to seem nervous as he waited with Anakin for the Temple healer to give him an update of Sabé's condition. He was overjoyed when she told him he was going to a father -- they made a pact with each other that even though babies born in the Temple, were supposed to be tested for midichlorian count, Obi-Wan and Sabé were going to wait about a year or two. As new parents, they didn't want to be stranger to their child. It wouldn't be fair to them or the baby.

 

Anakin nudged his Master's shoulder as Healer Aiska greeted them, the Temple's youngest Master Healer. "Sorry, for keeping you waiting, Master Kenobi. Your wife is sleeping now but we expect the delivery to begin in a couple of hours,"

 

"Can I see her?" Ben ventured.

 

Coryn frowned, "Sorry, Master Kenobi, but she needs her sleep... but you are allowed to be present during the delivery,"

 

Obi-Wan nodded thanks to the healer as Master Yoda walked slowly into the ward. Anakin bowed slightly but Obi-Wan was too distracted to see the little Master. Finally, Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on Obi-Wan's knee and he looked down. "Sorry Master, I didn't realize you were here,"

 

"M'lady, how is she?"

 

Ben shrugged, "Sleeping. Um Master Yoda, I -- Sabé and I were wondering about something. We realize many babies are tested for midichlorian counts at birth, but Sabé and I, we'd like to wait a year or so. Is that possible?"

 

The Master's ears drooped and he nodded solemnly, "Possible, it is Obi-Wan, but better to know earlier if the youngling has the potential,"

 

"I understand Master, but Sabé and I want to enjoy being parents before we hand her over to another Master to train,"

 

Master Yoda laughed, "Acceptable, your reason is, Obi-Wan," he paused, "Alert me, you will when the youngling is here."

 

~~

 

Sabé moaned and panted as she pushed harder and harder. She had been in labor for five hours now and Obi-Wan was still outside with Anakin, not allowed to come in yet. Master Healer Aiska smiled as she noticed the babies head and shoulders. "Just a few more pushes, m'lady!" she cried.

 

"I don't know Aiska."

 

"You must," she said and Sabé bore down again, pushing the child a little further to the point that half of the child's body could be seen. Sabé pushed a little more, then Aiska was able to pull out the legs.

 

"You can relax now, m'lady," Aiska whispered and Sabé dropped her head onto the pillow, sweat on her brow and in her hair.

 

Sabé smiled and laughed lightly as Aiska asked one of the apprentice healers to clean the girl off. Once she was clean and swaddled in a pink blanket, the apprentice gave the baby back to the healer. Aiska smiled at the child as she walked slowly back to Sabé and carefully handed her to her mother. A moment later, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the room.

 

"A girl?" he asked.

 

Sabé nodded as Obi-Wan settled beside her, staring into the blue eyes of his daughter. Anakin smiled, watching his Master and his wife welcome their daughter. "Oh darling, she's so beautiful," Ben whispered and laid his hand on her small head, "She has reddish-brown hair, she's definitely a Kenobi,"

 

"A little Kenobi," Aiska added, "I have to say this to make it more official, but you, Master Kenobi and m'lady are the proud parents of a baby girl,"

 

Sabé looked up and beckoned Anakin closer, "Come here, Ani. Don't be afraid, come closer,"

 

Anakin smiled and as he walked closer to the baby, she started crying uncontrollably. Anakin froze and backed away again. "Did I frighten her? Why is she crying?"

 

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about, Anakin. Baby's cry all the time, it's what they do,"

 

Anakin started to walk closer again to the baby but she started crying again. "Okay, that kid definitely does not like me!"

 

Sabé laughed and smiled, holding her daughter closer to her, "Ani, why don't you come back later after she's calmed down and is more familiar with her surroundings?" Anakin looked at his Master and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He smiled goodbye at the little girl before walking quietly out of the ward.

 

~~

 

Ben Kenobi smiled, watching the 5-year old Luke as he played with some of his friends. This had become his life, away from the chaos of the galaxy and the turmoil. He smiled, closing his eyes as images of his beloved wife flashed through his mind. Always in his dreams, Ben had seen her face countless times. Her soft brown eyes, her long brown hair haunted him.

 

Besides hiding Anakin's children and his estranged wife, Ben had to hide his own wife and child. In the beginning, it was decided that little Mara would stay with her mother, but that soon changed after Sabé died sudennly.

 

She didn't really die, though -- she had been murdered by Palpatine's henchman. After Ben learned about what happened to her, he had to fight with himself not to give into the darkside. The only thing that kept him from crossing over was his baby girl, who now was forced to grow up without her mother.

 

Mara was very young when her mother died, but she knew something had changed. The girl was very perceptive, an angelic face like her mother's, her same gentleness and grace. Earlier on, Ben discovered that raising a little girl was very different than raising a boy. Matters were even more complicated since he realized the child was force-sensitive. To have a former Jedi Master raise a daughter, who herself was powerful in the Force, terrified Ben.

 

Ben had nightmares that the Empire would find him, take away his little girl and mold her into a ruthless monster. Thankfully, that never happened, but the fear still lingered. It would always be there. He'd lost his wife and who he was as a person to the Empire. But no matter what, he couldn't stand to be separated from his daughter. Everyday, he'd look into her blue eyes or watch her from afar, and he'd see her mother.

 

At the time of Sabé's death, she was a powerful force in the formation of the Rebellion against the Empire, a role Padmé took over later. Sabé had been brave to the end, fighting for what she believed in, and although it pained Ben, Palpatine was the one responsible for her death, he was very proud of her.

 

Ben lowered his hood as he walked back inside the hut and out of the hot sun. Once inside, he walked over to a chest sitting by the wall, opened it and removed a brown leather book. The brown leather was faded, but that didn't matter. The diary belonged to her, she'd often used it to write poems or collect her thoughts when she didn't want to give voice to them. Ben had only looked at it once during their little boat ride on Alderaan.

 

She never allowed him to read anything from it unless she felt there was something she really needed to share with him. Funny, at the heart of a great politician, there was a writer there. Ben frowned as he turned the page and found himself staring at their poem. She claimed she'd written it not too long after he left Naboo to train Anakin. She'd recited the poem as a part of her wedding vows to him.

 

It was just a poem but it held so many memories for him, memories that should have been painful, but they weren't. Ben needed the memories to pass onto his little girl and hope, one day, he'd reunite with Sabé and they'd be together, eternally.

 

The End  


End file.
